Un Saiyan En La Academia Youkai
by DARK-ZERO-0000
Summary: 7 Años había pasado desde aquel trágico día, siete años en los que cargo con todo ese peso de perder a su padre. Ahora su madre quiere mandarlo a una escuela, pero no una escuela común... Una escuela para monstruos!. Que hará nuestro favorito Demi Saiyan en ella y porque esta chica se le hace familiar?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola… Aquí DARK-ZERO-0000 con una nueva historia, así es, una nueva historia.**

 **He tenido esta historia en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo, no la había sacado porque estaba concentrado en mis otras historias… Pero después de un tiempo de pensarlo y con algunas consultas de algunos usuarios, me decidí a hacerla… Espero les sea de su agrado.**

 **Como decía. Aquí les traigo estas nuevas aventuras de nuestro favorito Demi Sayajin en la academia Youkai… Así es, otra historia de Dragon Ball con Rosario + Vampiro, ahora, ahora mis lectores. Sé que hay varios cruses de estas series y con Gohan como protagonista, además tengo que admitir que hay muchas historias muy geniales e impresionantes…**

 **Ejemplos:**

 **Rosario Plus Gohan Por DarnReality. [La mejor, según mi opinión.]**

 **Rosario to Dragonball Por SSJ2 Future Gohan. [Una de mis favoritas]**

 **Monsters and Saiyans Por Dragon Digi Hearts.** **[Muy buena historia.]**

 **Dragon Ball Vampire Season 1 Por Matthew Everwoods. [Apenas son dos cap pero tiene potencial.]**

 **Rosario & Saiyan Por SuperPonySaiyanX9000. [Una muy buena historia con Goku como protagonista.]**

 **Dragonball Z Plus a Vampire Por Benkei Urahara. [Tiene mucho potencial.]**

 **Dragón Rosario Z Por Hereje Olvidado. [Sin duda a camino de convertirse en una de las mejores.]**

 **Esas son mis favoritas y admito que hay otras que son increíbles pero estas son las que más me han gustado… Se las recomiendo de todo corazón y estoy seguro que también les encantaran.**

 **Ahora, regresando a mi historia… Esta historia comenzara en la saga de Cell, así es, esta historia comenzara en esa saga con Gohan y Moka a la edad de 9 años… Loco?, concuerdo pero es algo que se me ocurrió, pero no se preocupen después de este primer Cap o quizás al terminar el segundo Cap, haga un salto de tiempo de 7 años… Ustedes tendrán que esperar para ver. [;)]**

 **Ni DB/DBZ/DBS/DBGT ni Rosario + Vampiro me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar.**

" _hola_ " **pensar.**

" **hola** " **nombre de un ataque.**

 **-o-**

Un chico se encontraba sentado en su silla de estudio en su cuarto mientras recargaba su espada en ella y suspiraba pesadamente al cerrar sus ojos jade.

Este chico tenía el pelo amarillo opaco desordenado con picos apuntando en diferentes direcciones, uno podría pensar que este peinado era tan extraño, su atuendo consistía en una camiseta abotonada de color blanco estilo chino, junto a esto eran unos pantalones de vestir negros con unos zapatos del mismo color en sus pies.

Que hacía con esta ropa tan extraña?, sencillo, su madre lo había obligo a ponérselas después de que había visto a su "Bebe" cómo ella decía, salir de esa habitación tan extraña en la que un año era un día fuera de ella.

El chico se estremeció visiblemente al recordar esto, su madre le había dado una larga conferencia sobre su aspecto "rebelde" seguido por un regaño a su padre así como un buen sartenazo en la cabeza.

"es la primera vez que veo llorar a papá así…" murmuro mientras recargaba un poco más de su peso en la silla he hiciera que se inclinara hacia atrás un poco, "ese golpe debió dolerle mucho" continuo antes de que un escalofrió recorriera su espalada.

Era cierto, su padre había soltado unas lágrimas por ese golpe de su esposa y el chico de ojos jade, supo inmediatamente que hacer enojar a su madre no era una buena cosa.

"gohan!" escucho un grito proveniente del primer piso, era su madre y no se oía nada feliz.

"voy madre!" respondió el recién identificado gohan mientras se hacia un poco hacia atrás en la sorpresa, solo para caer de espalda al suelo con la silla por debajo de él.

"ahora mismo jovencito!" parpadeo su ojos un poco antes de negar con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la voz enojada de su madre para no hacerla enojar más de lo que ya era.

Él corrió escaleras abajo antes de dar una vuelta cerrada y seguir su curso a la cocina mientras pasaba por la sala de estar y cercas de su padre dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala.

El chico rubio solo rio en voz baja mientras pasaba corriendo por la sala y miraba a su padre roncando con una burbuja en su nariz la cual, cambiaba de tamaño con cada ronquido.

Negando para sí mismo, continuo su curso hacia la cocina en donde debería estar su madre y ese aroma delicioso que solo ella podría crear al cocinar cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mente.

"porque no respondías, jovencito?" le pregunto su madre con la manos en las caderas en el momento que lo vio entrar a la cocina y se recaba la cabeza en la vergüenza.

"mamá, perdón…" comenzó con una disculpa al sonreír torpemente, "estaba un poco distraído" una gota de sudor bajo por su rostro cuando la vio fruncirle en seño antes de que su mirada se suavizara.

Ella no podía estar enojada con su hijo para siempre, él era tan parecido a su padre en muchos aspectos, los dos era uno distraídos totales y sin mencionar que eran tan inocentes pero a su propia manera… No, ella no podía estar enojada con ninguno de los dos.

"bien…" suspiro con exasperación antes de mirar a su hijo sonriendo tontamente, "ve y despierta al flojo de tu padre y dile que si no viene en estos momentos, no tendrá la cena para la noche" continuo al apuntar su dedo a la comida en la mesa para enfatizar su punto.

Gohan no tenía que decir nada y solo asintió rápidamente antes de correr a la sala y hacia su padre roncando en el sillón.

No tener la cena, era la tortura más dolorosa que un sayajin o medio sayajin podrían experimentar, aun más dolorosa que el sartén de la fatalidad de su madre… El chico no podía dejar que su padre pasara por eso, eso era algo inhumano.

"papá, despierta o mamá estará más enojada de lo que ya está" trato de despertar al sujeto en el sillón pero este no se inmuto mientras roncaba pesadamente.

Gohan frunció el seño por esto, su padre podría ser un gran guerrero y en varias ocasión, salvador del universo, pero no quitaba el hecho de que era un haragán total cómo le decía su madre.

Levantando su mano y después su dedo índice al apuntar la frente de su padre, disparo un pequeño rallo de energía hacia ella, ocasionando que su padre saltara en la sorpresa y el dolor antes de usar sus manos para sobar su frente un poco quemada por la energía del chico.

El chico de pelo rubio sonrió en su éxito, claro que no le gustaba lastimar a su padre pero esto que había echo era para un bien mayor que la salud del mismo.

"hay, hay!..." se sobo la frente repetidamente el sujeto del mismo color de pelo que su hijo, "porque hiciste eso, gohan?" le pregunto en el dolor antes de abrir sus ojos y seguía sobando su frente.

"mamá está llamando y dice que si no te apuras…" izo una pequeña pausa al mirarlo ladear la cabeza en la confusión, "ella te dejara sin cenar" termino y ocasionar que el rostro del sujeto pasara de la confusión al completo horror.

"e-eso es inhumano!..." grito en el terror mientras temblaba considerablemente, "hay que apurarnos" no tenía que decirlo dos veces cuando el chico de pelo rubio, se dirigió a la cocina con su padre corriendo por delante de él.

Chichi miro cómo su marido entro sonriendo nerviosamente con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello y después a su hijo quien negaba con la cabeza en las acciones de su padre.

"chichi, yo…" trato de excusarse el sayajin mientras miraba a su esposa fruncirle el seño antes de que ella lo interrumpiera al señalar con su mano para que se callara.

"solo toma asiento goku" resoplo antes de señalar a la mesa con los alimentos instalados en ella.

El rostro del sujeto se ilumino al momento de escuchar a su esposa, él estaba agradecido que ella ya no estaba molesto con él, pero lo que estaba más agradecido, fue que ya había echo la comida y le permitió comer.

Gohan también tenía hambre pero se quedo mirando a su padre en la confusión, el chico no entendía cómo su padre podía estar tan tranquilo con la amenaza que se cernía en el planeta, claro, cell no estaba ocasionando ningún problema y les dio 10 días para entrenar… Pero porque no entrenaban en lugar de relajarse?.

Según su padre, él tenía una carta bajo la manga que el chico era curioso en cuanto a qué carta decía, acaso su padre entreno a escondidas de él cuando estaba dormido en la cámara del tiempo?.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, imito las acciones de su padre al sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a devorar su comida a un ritmo alarmantemente alto para un chico de su edad o para cualquier humano en este planeta.

Chichi no se quedo atrás, solo que ella comió a menor escala y mas educadamente que los dos varones en la mesa.

"haaa!... Estoy lleno, estoy lleno" exclamo goku en el puro placer mientras golpeaba levemente su estomago y sonreía tontamente.

Su hijo estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento de cabeza y chichi solo negó con la cabeza al comportamiento de su esposo e hijo pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en sus labios.

Después de la comida, los dos varones ayudaron la única mujer en la casa a rejuntar las placas de comida así cómo limpiar la mesa de toda esa suciedad de alimento que quedo en ella.

"gracias goku, gohan..." comenzó la mujer de pelo negro al ver cómo su hijo puso los platos en el lavado y su marido termino limpiar la mesa con un trapo, "yo me haré cargo de aquí" les dijo antes de caminar al lavado donde se encontraban todos esos platos sucios.

"claro chichi, vamos gohan" dijo goku mientras palmeaba la espalda de su hijo y comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala con el chico de pelo rubio en el remolque.

Solo que antes de que salieran de la cocina, la mujer de pelo negro volteo a ellos y mas específicamente al chico.

"por cierto gohan…" le dijo al llamar la atención de los dos varones quienes se voltearon a ver lo que quería, "podrías ir a conseguir lo que necesito para la cena al pueblo?" pregunto mientras lo miraba asentir con la cabeza.

"por supuesto madre, que ocupas?" pregunto mientras la miraba tomar un papel y después comenzar a escribir en ella con una pluma.

Ella termino de apuntar antes de caminar a su hijo con el papel en mano y después dárselo a él quien no dudo en tomar el papel de las manos de su madre.

"solo ocupo esto" contesto antes de meter una mano en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros y sacar unas cuantos zenis de ellos, se los dio al chico quien solo asintió con su cabeza antes de comenzar a correr a la salida de la casa.

"y ten cuidado!" escucho gritar a su madre mientras cerraba la puerta y después saltar al cielo seguido de una aura azul que lo envolvió cuando se dirigió a su destino.

El joven sonrió mientras sentía la brisa del viento en su rostro, esto era una de las cosas que más la gustaba de sus poderes, sin duda el volar era algo que muchas personas soñaban y él tenía el privilegio de ser una de las pocas personas que tenían ese privilegio.

Pero luego frunció el ceño, era cierto que tener estos poderes era muy increíble pero también era culpa de estos poderes que gente cómo su tío radiz, napa, garlic jr., lord slug, frízer, color, King cool, los androides, broly y recientemente cell, trataban de matarlos y la tierra junto con ellos.

Gohan sacudió la cabeza para despejar eso de su mente, esto no lo llevaría a nada, él nació con estos poderes y a pesar de que no les gustara luchar, no dudaría en utilizarlos para proteger a sus seres queridos.

" _solo espero que papá sepa lo que esta asiendo_ " pensó el chico al mirar por delante de él y hacia el pueblo en la distancia antes de que sus sentidos recogieran dos señales de vida por debajo de él he hiciera una abrupta parada en el aire.

Las dos energías parecían fluctuar erráticamente y una estaba descendiendo lentamente, esto le preocupo, sin pensarlo dos veces descendió del cielo hacia la maleza por debajo de él y a las señales de energía, solo para ver a dos niñas en el rio que se convertía en una cascada a unos cuentos metros.

Gohan no dudo dos veces y despego hacia las niñas que parecían de la misma edad que él para salvarlas y evitar que cayeran por la cascada.

 **-o-**

 **Momentos antes**

Una chica caminaba por los extensos bosques donde se encontraba, ella llevaba un vestido elegante de color negro con una falda hasta sus rodillas, el vestido tenía decoraciones en los bordes de color blanco así cómo en su cintura, ella también usaba unas zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido.

Su pelo de color plateado caía en cascada hasta su espalda y parecía tener un brillo tenue a la luz del sol, sus ojo color rojo sangre con pupilas negras, demostraba la confianza y la superioridad mientras caminaba por el sendero lleno de ramas así cómo arboles.

" _porque el padre sigue diciendo eso?..._ " pensó la chica mientras iba sumida en sus pensamientos al caminar por el bosque, " _ese insecto verde no puede ser más fuerte que él, somos vampiros de clase S, no hay manera que ese tipo pueda ganarle a papá_ " continuo con el ceño fruncido al detenerse repentinamente.

Ella no entendía porque su padre no quería ir a pelear en los juegos de cell, ella le había preguntado y le contesto que no podía hacer nada y cell era una amenaza que ni él podría controlar.

Eso era una gran mentira descarada!, su padre le estaba mintiendo!, no había ser más poderoso que un vampiro… Eso era inaudito!.

La chica de pelo plateado miro al cielo en una profunda reflexión, ella se había escapado de casa sin que sus padres así cómo sus hermanas se dieran cuenta, sus padres le habían prohibido salir a ella y a sus hermanas cuando esa criatura conocida como cell, apareció en ese canal de noticias y presento los "Juegos de Cell" al mundo.

Ella tenía que admitir que el tipo era un poco espeluznante y más con su voz potente pero no lo admitiría, recordó haber visto cómo la cola de ese tipo succiono literalmente el cuerpo de ese reportero sin dejar nada atrás más que sus ropas.

Ella nunca había visto o escuchado de un monstruo con esa habilidades tan extrañas, porque succionaba a esas personas?, que beneficio tendría de ello?, fueron unas de las cuentas preguntas que pasaban por la mente de la niña.

Sus pensamientos así como preguntas, fueron interrumpidas al escuchar un ruido detrás de unos arbustos he hiciera que la chica de pelo plateado voltease a la dirección en la que el ruido venia antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el sonido.

Ella movió las ramas de los arbustos antes de que sus ojos captaran un pequeño rio enfrente de ella he hiciera que frunciera el seño por esto, a ella no le gustaba los ríos o cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con agua.

Estaba a punto de salir del lugar y regresar a su casa a sabiendas de que sus padres se enterarían de su desaparición antes de mandar a buscarla y ella no quería eso, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz por encima de ella.

"solo un poco más" dijo la voz he hiciera que voltease a ver al dueño, solo para ver a una niña de su edad quizás un año más joven, tratando de alcanzar una manzana al borde de una rama que no parecía que soportaría mucho peso.

Ella tenía el pelo café claro atado en dos coletas, sus ojos eran del mismo color y su atuendo consistía en una camiseta amarilla junto con unos pantalones del mismo color, por encima de ella tenía un mandil que la chica de pelo plateado suponía, era igual a los que los granjeros llevaban. [No estoy seguro de cómo se llama.]

"que haces?" gruño para llamar su atención pero esto solo ocasiono que la niña en el árbol chillara en la sorpresa y ocasionara que su equilibrio se perdiera.

La chica de pelo plateado vio cómo la otra niña trato de agarrase de la rama en la que la manzana se encontraba pero no resistió y se rompió en el momento que su peso fue expuesto a la rama, ella callo al rio y perderse debajo del agua por unos momentos antes de salir con una bocanada de aire y comenzar a agitar sus manos en la desesperación.

"ayuda!, por favor ayuda!" grito desesperadamente la chica de coletas mientras era llevada por el rio colina a bajo.

La chica de pelo plateado miro con el ceño fruncido a la otra chica que era arrastrada por el rio, ella resoplo al verla pedir ayuda y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando noto que el rio se perdía en la distancia.

Ella entrecerró los ojos para tener una mejor visión antes de que ellos fueran abiertos de par en par al ver el abismo al final del rio.

"maldita sea" gruño para sí misma antes de salir corriendo por la orilla y seguía a la chica de coletas en el rio, ella normalmente no haría este tipo de cosas pero al ser en parte su culpa por llamar a la chica en el árbol… Ella tendría que rescatarla de una muerte segura.

La chica se puso al día con la otra en el rio mientras seguía corriendo para no perderla de vista, que podría hacer?, ella no podía entrar al agua porque eso era la mayor debilidad de un vampiro… Entonces, cómo la rescataría?.

Su repuesta fue dada al mirar una rama de un árbol de grueso tamaño y que podría resistir un peso considerable, salto unos cuantos metros en su persecución y después utilizar su pie derecho para golpear la rama ocasionando que esta fuera quebrada y caer al suelo, la chica no dejo que la rama callera al suelo al agarrarla en el aire antes de aterrizar en el césped en la orilla del rio.

Ella no perdió tiempo y continuo su persecución por el borde del rio a la chica gritando en ella, la chica de pelo plateado extendió su mano con la rama en ella y hacia la chica de coletas quien se percato de la persona corriendo y la rama a una distancia de ella.

"toma la rama!" le grito a la chica en el rio mientras extendía aun mas su brazo para que la rama estuviera mas cercas de la niña gritando.

La chica de pelo café no dijo nada pero le hizo caso y comenzó a tratar de llegar a la rama con sus manos, era un distancia considerable pero tenía que intentarlo o sino moriría.

La chica de pelo plateado gruño en voz baja al ver el inútil intento de la chica más joven al querer agarrar la punta de la rama, tendría que acercarse más al borde para que la chica pueda alcanzarla… Solo que.

"maldición!" gruño al poder ver que la cascada se encontraba muy cercas y no había mucho tiempo antes de que callera al abismo.

Sin pensarlo, se acerco al borde del rio con las puntillas de sus zapatillas las únicas que eran presionados con el suelo para tener un mejor alcance.

La niña en el rio no dudo en agarrar la rama cuando estaba a una distancia considerable, ella ya había visto la caída y si no se apuraba… Todo terminaría.

La chica de pelo plateado sintió el peso en la rama cuando la otra chica agarro la punta de ella, ella no pensó mucho y levanto a la chica del agua para sacarla de allí… Pero el suelo mojado por debajo de ella y al borde del rio, colapso por el peso de ella y la otra chica en el palo.

La chicha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al caer al rio en el shock por lo ocurrido antes de soltar un pequeño gruñido de dolor cuando toda esa agua la envolvió por completo.

Ella se estremeció con cada gota de agua en su cuerpo, dolía mucho!, ella no podía pensar bien por este dolor que invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo.

" _esta agua estúpida, no me detendrá_ " pensó furiosamente en el dolor antes de abrir sus ojos y mirar a la chica llorando a una distancia cercas de ella en el rio, ella no dudo en tomar su mano con la suya cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercas al ser arrastradas por las constantes corrientes del rio.

Usando cada onza de su fuerza, trato de nadar a la orilla mientras sentía toda esa tremenda agonía y las constantes descargas que rodeaban su cuerpo al contacto con el agua.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cercas de la orilla, pudo tomar el césped en la tierra solo que este no resistió y se desprendió del suelo mientras permanecía en la mano de la chica de pelo plateado quien miro en shock su última oportunidad de escape en su puño.

" _no puede ser…_ " pensó mientras gruñía en el dolor antes de voltear a ver la cascada al final del rio con un ojo entre abierto por el cansancio de estar tanto tiempo en el dolor, " _maldición_ " continuo antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar su caída mortal.

Ella no sabía si sobrevira a esto ya que se encontraba muy débil por estar tanto tiempo en el agua, lo único que sabía era que la chica llorando que tenía a su lado y en su agarra, moriría definitivamente por la caída.

Apretando su brazo alrededor de la chica de coletas, espero su destino y rogando a cualquier deidad por encima de ellos, que pudiera sobrevivir a la caída así cómo la niña de pelo café.

Ella sintió la brisa contra su rostro y solo pudo apretar más su agarre en la niña a sabiendas de que estaban cayendo por el abismo, ella espero y espero… Pero la caída nunca llego.

"se encuentran bien?" escucho una voz joven pidiendo por encima de ella y ocasionar que abriera sus ojos en la sorpresa, solo para que quedara sorprendida al ver la cascada por debajo de ella y parecía que estaban flotando en el aire.

La niña en sus brazos tenia tapados su ojos con las manos mientras lloraba por su muerte y al parecer no se daba cuenta que estaban flotando en el aire!.

La chica de pelo plateado fue desconcertada por tal suceso pero luego recordó la voz que escucho hace unos momentos y después sentir algo en su cintura, ella miro un par de manos a cada lado de su cintura que la sostenían fuertemente.

" _pero qué?_ " sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio vuelta y pudo ver el rostro de un chico de su edad sonriéndoles con alivio a ella.

"qué bueno que llegue a tiempo" le dijo el chico de pelo rubio mientras la miraba con sus ojos jade a los rojo sangre de la chica.

"q-quien eres?" murmuro en la sorpresa ya que este chico parecía ser quien las salvo de la caída al flotar por lo cielo… Flotar!.

Gohan miro a la chica de pelo plateado en sus brazos antes de mirar a la otra niña que era sostenida por ella, él estaba agradecido que esta chica tenía un fuerte agarra en la otra niña ya que no podría haberlas salvado a las dos a tiempo.

"no te preocupes, van a estar bien" le aseguro al verla mirarlo con desconcierto pero después de un tiempo, asintió antes de cerrar los ojos en el cansancio.

Ella no tuvo la respuesta que quiso, pero se encontraba muy agotado para exigirle algo a este muchacho, el agua la había dejado muy agotada al borde del desmaño y de hecho, era un milagro que aun podía sostener a la chica de pelo café en sus brazos.

El demi sayajin decidió descender al suelo y en un pequeño sendero con la chica de pelo plateado en su agarre y la otra niña debajo de ellos que no parecía darse cuenta que había sido recatada de una muerte segura mientras se cubría sus ojos en el terror.

Los pies de la chica de pelo café fueron los primeros en aterrizar en el pasto verde ocasionando que chillara en el miedo y la sorpresa, luego fueron los pies de la chica de pelo plateado seguido del chico que la sostenía y después que ella soltara a la niña asustada.

Gohan frunció el seño cuando vio a la chica de pelo plateado alejarse de su agarre mientras se tambaleaba un poco, él podía ver que la chica se encontraba muy agotada y al escanear su energía, pudo comprobar que era cierto.

" _pero porque se siente algo diferente a la energía de los humanos?_ " pensó al darse cuenta de esto, la chica parecía irradiar un anergia muy diferente a la otra chica en el sendero y a pesar de que era débil, él podía percatarlo.

"quien eres tú?…" comenzó la chica de pelo plateado mientras lo miraba y hacer que la otra niña abriera sus ojos y mirase a las dos personas con ella en la confusión, "cómo es que puedes hacer eso?" continuo al mirar con los ojos entrecerrados al chico de pelo rubio por delante de ella.

Ella sabía que este chico no podía ser un humano, él podía volar por el amor de dios!, no había manera de que podría ser un ser humano, ella solo se preguntaba qué clase de monstruo era este chico?, ya que ella nunca había escuchado de un monstruo que pudiese volar… Sin alas!.

Gohan se rio nerviosamente al verla fruncir el seño, él no sabía que contestarle a esta chica que a pesar de estar muy agotada, tenía una mirada feroz en su rostro mientras lo miraba rascarse la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"hey!..." ellos fueron sacados a la realidad por una voz chillona y miraran a la pequeña niña quien tenía el seño fruncido, "alguien me puede decir lo que acaba de pasar?" dijo al poner sus manos en su cintura, ella estaba muy confundida con lo que había pasado y quería respuestas.

Gohan o la otra chica miraron a la niña mientras parpadeaban sus ojos en el desconcierto, ella se encontraba llorando hace no mucho tiempo y ahora tenía una mirada feroz que hizo que la chica de pelo plateado reconociera que tenía coraje… Y eso era decir mucho.

"hmm…" comenzó la chica de pelo plateado al mirar al demi sayajin antes de continuar, "este tipo fue quien nos rescato" le dijo al cruzar sus manos sobre su pecho pero luego hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir cómo su cuerpo le dolió por lo que hizo.

Gohan se percato de esto pero no dijo nada, él podía ver que esta chica se encontraba en el dolor y agotada pero parecía tener un coraje muy fuerte para resistir este dolor que ella sentía, el chico de pelo rubio no sabía qué hacer con ella, su instinto de proteger le exigía que le ayudara de cualquier forma que fuera necesario pero su lado racionar, le dijo que se mantuviera al margen de la chica porque… Ella era tan aterradora cómo su madre.

"usted nos salvo?..." dijo la chica de pelo café en la sorpresa al mirarlo con admiración, "cómo?" pregunto al querer saber sobre ello.

"si…" tomo la palabras la chica de pelo plateado al fruncirle el seño, "cómo lo has hecho?" continuo antes de sonreír levemente cuando lo vio estremecerse bajo su mirada.

"bueno yo, yo…" dijo el chico en pausas mientras pensaba en que contestar, "yo volé" admitió al suspirar en derrota ya que no pudo hallar una escusa razonable.

"me lo imaginaba" le dijo la chica de pelo plateado al mirarlo seriamente he hiciera que el chico temblara un poco.

"puedes volar?!..." exclamo sorprendida la chica de pelo café, "eso es increíble!" dijo con una gran sonrisa al mirarlo rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza.

Gohan permaneció en silencio al no saber que decir a continuación mientras miraba a la chica de pelo café que parecía tener destellos en los ojos y la otra chica de pelo plateado quien lo miraba con el seño fruncido… Que podría decir él?.

No tuvo que decir nada porque la niña de pelo café, se recompuso de su estado actual antes de fruncir el seño.

"hauww…" comenzó y ganar la atención de los dos presentes, "yo quería una manzana, pero ya no podre tenerla" hizo un pequeño mohín haciendo que gohan y la chica de pelo plateado parpadearan en el desconcierto.

"si quieres te puedo traer una…" le dijo he hiciera que la chica lo mirase con esperanza, "quieres una también?" pregunto al voltearse a la otra chica quien solo levanto una ceja en la sorpresa antes de responderle.

"lo que sea" murmuro al desviar su mirada a otro lado, ella estaba agotada y necesitaba algo de energía, una manzana no la recuperaría del todo pero si le proporcionaría algo de energía.

Gohan no dijo nada pero entendió el mensaje, él salto al cielo antes de flotar por encima de ellas y hacia un árbol de manzanas de gran tamaño a unos cuantos metros.

La chica de pelo café miro con sorpresa esto mientras que la chica de pelo plateado frunció el seño pero en el asombro, ella no entendía cómo este chico podría volar sin ningún tipo de alas y no parecía estar usando magia de viento para hacerlo… Entonces, cómo lo podía hacer?.

El demi sayajin tomó tres manzanas del árbol al asegurarse de que parecían lo bastante maduras antes de descender al suelo con las chicas que lo miraban en sorpresa, cada una a su manera.

"tengan…" les dijo al entregar una manzana a cada una y quedarse con la ultima en sus manos, "parecen estar maduras, así que deben estar ricas" continuo con una sonrisa al ver a la chica de pelo café comer de su manzana y a la otra quien lo estaba mirando con el seño fruncido pero después de un tiempo cedió y comenzó a comer de su manzana.

"esto sabe muy bueno!" exclamo la niña de pelo café y después continuar comiendo su manzana, solo que a un ritmo más rápido.

La chica de pelo plateado no dijo nada pero tenía que admitir que esta manzana se encontraba jugosa y mus exquisita, ella supuso que al estar en la cima del árbol y lejos de los animales así cómo las personas que las recolectaban, deberían de estar maduras.

Gohan no se quedo atrás y comenzó a comer de su manzana, a él le gustaban las manzanas que se encontraban en lo más alto de los arboles ya que siempre parecían tener un buen sabor.

Ellos comieron en silencio mientras la niña de pelo café se sentó en el césped y se recargo en uno de los arboles del lugar, la otra chica imito sus acciones ya que se encontraba muy cansada de lo ocurrido no hace mucho tiempo, ella necesitaba reposar para recuperar sus fuerzas.

"por cierto, cómo es que cayeron al rio?" pregunto el demi sayajin al haber terminado de comer su manzana.

Esto parecía avergonzar a lime cuando sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas y murmuro algo.

"bueno…" comenzó con vacilación al mirar su manzana casi terminada en sus manos, "yo estaba tratando de agarrar esa manzana y me distraje un poco" admitió con un murmullo pero fue escuchado por los dos presentes.

"ella callo al rio…" agrego la chica de pelo plateado y guardarse que ella fue quien la distrajo, "yo intente salvarla, pero la tierra no aguanto el peso de ambos" le dijo mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido antes de continuar, "y fue allí cuando tu apareciste… dime, soy curiosa en cuanto a cómo puedes volar sin alas?" pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados al verlo reír topemente.

"buen yo…" comenzó el pelinegro sin saber que decir, su madre le advirtió que no debería contarle a las personas sobre sus poderes sayajin, "yo uso mi ki" le dijo al no poder dar marcha a tras ya que ellas lo habían visto y había admitido que voló no hace mucho tiempo… Él se maldijo por ser tan estúpido.

La niña de pelo plateado parpadeo en la confusión, que era el ki?, era algún tipo de magia?, ella tendría que investigar en la biblioteca de su casa en busca de esta palabra para saber lo que era… Pero quizás.

"que es el ki?" pregunto con el seño fruncido al mirar al chico estremecerse por la pregunta.

Gohan maldijo por todas esas preguntas que la chica le estaba asiendo, él ya no podía mentir a ella… Bueno, él nunca fue un buen mentiroso para empezar.

"bueno, Ki es la anergia en cada ser vivo…" le informo al verla fruncir el seño aun más, "esta energía puede ser aprovechada para volar cómo me vistes hacerlo" continuo al ver la confusión en su rostro.

La chica lo miro con atención y lo evaluaba más detenidamente, esta energía ki parecía tener una similitud con la energía youkai, pero porque no podía ver el aura de este chico?, ella tenía la habilidad de ver la energía youkai alrededor de los monstruo al ser un vampiro, pero este chico no parecía irradiar ni las más mínima energía youkai de su cuerpo.

La niña de pelo café, frunció el seño al mirar a los dos en el desconcierto, ella no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, solo sabía que el chico las rescato al volar y tenía que admitir que eso era asombroso… Pero porque la otra chica estaba tan empeñada a descubrir cómo podía volar?.

"oigan…" tomo la palabra la chica de coletas al mirarlos voltear su cara hacia ella, "tengo que regresar al pueblo o si no mi abuelo se preocupara" les dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia una dirección en especifico.

Los oídos del demi sayajin se animaron al escuchar las palabras de la chica, ella vivía en el pueblo?, quizás pueda ayudarle a encontrar una tienda ya que en los pueblos anteriores que estaba, habían sido abandonados.

"yo también puedo ir?..." pregunto al mirarla voltearse hacia él con la cejas levantadas, "he estado buscando algo que mi madre me encargo pero no he podido encontrar una tienda abierta por el lugar" le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco.

"claro…" le dijo antes de que una sonrisa se posara en su rostro, "de hecho mi abuelo tiene una tienda en el pueblo" continuo al mirarlo sonreír en agradecimiento.

La chica de pelo plateado miro a los dos sin saber qué hacer, ella podría regresar a casa a sabiendas que sus padres han de estarla buscando por todos lados en estos momentos, pero no se iba a mentir al decir que este chico de pelo rubio no la intrigaba… Ella quería saber más sobre este chico y sus poderes extraños que parecían no ser algo que ella había visto nunca.

"voy con ustedes" no fue una pregunta o un comunicado, fue más a una orden he hiciera que los dos presentes sudaran nerviosamente al mirarla a los ojos rojos.

"c-claro" estuvieron de acuerdo simultáneamente al mirar los ojos de la chica, ellos eran de un color tan rojo como la sangre he intimidaste cómo la más feroz criatura jamás existida.

"y como se llaman?" pregunto educadamente el demi sayajin para tratar de despejar su nerviosismo al mirar a esta chica de pelo plateado.

"hooo, tonto de mi…" comenzó la niña de pelo café al darse cuenta de que aun no se había presentado adecuadamente, "soy Lime Lao y ustedes?" pregunto con una sonrisa al mirar a el chico de pelo rubio y a la chica de pelo plateado.

"hmmm…" comenzó la chica de pelo plateado al verla seriamente antes de desviar su mirada al chico de ojos jade, "soy Moka Akashiya… y tú?" exigió pero el chico no parecía darse cuenta de esto mientras sonreía tontamente.

"mi nombre es Son Gohan…" le dijo al sonreírles mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza al estilo Son, "un gusto conocerlas moka-san, lime-san" continuo al hacer una pequeña reverencia en modo de saludo.

Moka frunció el seño al verlo hacer esto, ese nombre se le hacía familiar, Son?, donde había escuchado eso?.

"un gusto gohan-san y hay que apurarnos antes de que el abuelo se enoje" sonrió lime cuando se dio vuelta y continuo su camino, pero ahora con dos personas que la siguen detrás de ella.

Ellos no dijeron nada más mientras caminaban por toda esta vegetación y la chica de pelo plateado tenía que estar agradecido con esto, ella podía sentir como cada paso le hacía estremecerse en el dolor y el agotamiento.

Lime parecía no darse cuenta sobre esto mientras silbaba una melodía y continuaba caminando por delante de ellos al guiarlos al pueblo, pero el demi sayajin se dio cuenta ya que se encontraba al lado de la chica de pelo plateado y podía ver las pequeñas muecas de dolor que hacía de vez en cuando.

"necesitas ayuda?" pregunto gohan al ver a moka quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"yo no necesito ayuda…" gruño en voz baja para no llamar la atención de la chica por delante de ellos, "estoy bien, yo…" no pudo terminar ya que sintió un dolor agudo en su estomago haciéndole perder el equilibrio y terminar callando al pasto por debajo de ella… O eso es lo que pensaba.

"déjame ayudarte" dijo la voz del chico y que voltease a verlo, solo para descubrir que se encontraba muy cercas de ella y parecía que la había detenido en su caída al poner su brazo en su cintura cómo apoyo mientras que su otro brazo se encontraba por delate de ella para detenerla si fuera caído.

Moka se sonrojo levemente por el repentino acercamiento con el chico pero luego frunció el seño en el enojo por lo que había hecho, ella iba a gritarle por tratar de ayudarla cuando ella no quería, eso hasta que…

"ese olor…" murmuro moka en un trance al percibir un delicioso olor en el aire, "huele tan bien" continuo cuando involuntariamente su rostro fue acercándose al rostro del demi sayajin confundido.

"hee… moka-san, que haces?" pregunto confundido el chico de pelo rubio al ver el rostro de la chica cada vez mas cercas al de él.

Gohan miro nervioso cómo la chica se acerco y recordó las veces esas que su madre se acercaba al rostro de su padre antes de presionar sus labios con los de él, eso es lo que quería hacer moka?, pero eso no estaba bien, se supone que solo las personas casadas hacían eso, entonces porque moka quería hacer esto?.

Lime dejo de caminar al darse cuenta que no la seguían antes de darse vuelta, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par al ver a la chica de pelo plateado, acercarse al rostro del chico quien parecía estar más rojo que la manzana que comió hace unos momentos.

"no vistes nada, no vistes nada" se dijo una y otra vez en un murmullo la chica de coletas al desviar su mirada a otro lado y con un rubor en su rostro.

"m-moka…" trato de hablar el demi sayajin pero no pudo cuando el rostro de la chica estaba a escasos centímetros de el de él antes de que la chica moviera ligeramente su cabeza y desviar su sus labios a el cuello del demi sayajin sorprendido, avergonzado y asustado antes de que…

 **Capu-Chuu…** Ella clavo sus dientes en el cuello del chico, no, espera?, colmillos!, gohan sintió cómo su sangre fue drenada de sus venas rápidamente, esto dolía mucho!, que demonios estaba haciendo moka?!, todo eso paso en la mente del demi sayjin mientras la chica seguía succionando su liquido vital de su cuerpo.

Moka gimió en el placer mientras succionaba la sangre del chico aturdido por delante de ella, ella podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo fue rejuveneciendo y el agotamiento así cómo el dolor, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de fatiga o un pequeño dolor en ella… Esta sangre de gohan era tan deliciosa!.

" _espera?..._ " los ojos de moka se abrieron cómo platos al recordar que había chupado la sangre del chico, solo para confirmas sus sospecha al ver un cuello blanco así cómo los mechones de pelo rubio que obstruían su vista, "Que crees que estas asiendo?… Baka!" grito repentinamente al empujar al chico pálido con sus fuerzas recién restauradas.

Esto ocasiono que el chico pálido al haber sido privado de su sangre por unos momentos, saliera disparado hacia un árbol de gran tamaño ocasionando que su cuerpo pasara por la gruesa corteza y ocasionar que se derrumbara, él continuo su vuelo antes de chocar con otro pero este no se derrumbo cómo el primero.

El árbol hizo un ruido fuerte al aterrizar ocasionando que lime chillara en la sorpresa y el miedo antes de darse vuelta rápidamente, solo para ver el gran árbol derribado, a moka con un leve rubor en su rostro mientras gruñía furiosamente y a un gohan pálido acostado en uno de los arboles del bosque mientras que parecían tener remolinos en sus ojos.

"he?, que paso?" dijo confundida la chica de pelo café al mirar al demi sayjin en el árbol antes de pasar a moka quien solo desvió su mirada a otro lado y lejos de ella.

La chica de pelo plateado no podía creer que había hecho esto, ella nunca había probado la sangre y menos de esta manera, pero el olor era tan delicioso, esto era la cosa más exquisita que había probado nunca.

Gohan en cabio no supo lo que paso, él solo podía sentir el dolor punzante en su cuello mientras permanecía recargado en el árbol y su cuerpo fue tomando su color natural lentamente, moka lo había mordido!, ella succiono su vida de su cuerpo!… Literalmente!.

"gohan-san…" dijo lime al correr hacia el chico aturdido en el suelo y recargado en el árbol, "te encuentras bien?, que paso?" pregunto al ayudarle a levantarse con cuidado.

"he?..." comenzó un poco aturdido el demi sayajin al mirar a lime con desconcierto antes de que se recuperara un poco, "he, nada, no paso nada" le dijo al separarse de ella rápidamente y agitar su manos delante de él en el pánico… Él tenía miedo a lime que fuera cómo moka y no quería que su sangre fuera succionada de él nuevamente.

"oook…" dijo la niña de pelo café en el desconcierto antes de negar con la cabeza y señalar para que la sigan, "en fin, demonios prisa o mi abuelo se enojara" continuo al darse vuelta y correr al pueblo.

Gohan miro a moka con nerviosismo quien parecía estarlo mirando con el seño fruncido, él no sabía porque la chica hizo esto y no lo quería saber, solo esperaba que ella no lo volverá a hacer nuevamente.

"hee, bienes?" pregunto al tragar saliva cuando la chica dirigió su mirada al cuello antes de regresar a sus ojos.

"hmm…" fue lo que dijo antes de seguir a la chica de pelo café al correr y dejar a un cierto demi sayajin confundido y asustado por detrás de ella.

El chico de pelo rubio suspiro fuertemente al mirar al cielo, él no podría creer lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, primero salva a dos chicas a punto de morir, luego lo bombardean con preguntas antes de que les dé una manzana porque las niñas tenían hambre y por último, succionan su sangre!… Podía este día ser más extraño?.

 **-o-**

 **Tiempo después**

Las dos chicas así cómo el único chico llegaron a la casa de la niña de pelo café, esta parecía ser una pequeña casa de madera con dos pilares por delante de ella que sostenían un mini techo del mismo material que la casa, a cada lado de ella se encontraba una ventana cristalina con cortinas que obstruían la vista de lo que la casa parecía por dentro.

"alguien está en casa" comento lime al señalar una camioneta de color azul cielo en frente de la entrada de la casa.

Gohan y moka miraron con curiosidad cómo la chica de coletas, se acerco sigilosamente a la entrada de la puerta antes de asomarse por ella y mirar dentro.

Ellos dos se encogieron de hombros y caminaron a la chica lo mas silenciosamente que pudieron antes de copiar la acciones de la chica menor y miraban dentro de la casa, solo para ver a tres tipos con pantalones vaqueros así cómo una camiseta azul junto con un sombrero de vaquero en sus cabezas, ellos también llevaban un chaleco marrón por encima de sus camisetas y botas de campo en sus pies.

Al otro lado de ellos y detrás de una barra, se encontraba un anciano con una camiseta china suelta de color blanco, unos pantalones negros junto con uno zapatos de vestir del mismo color que los pantalones, él tenía el pelo blanco canoso con un bigote y barba del mismo color de su cabello.

"viejo, cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que nos des tus provisiones…" comenzó el tipo de en medio quien era el más pequeño de los tres tipos y gordito, "para que puedas entrar al refugio" continuo al señalarlo con el dedo.

"yo ya les dije que no les daré nada…" respondió el anciano con voz firme pero en calma, "pueden haber engallado al pueblo pero a mí no" termino con una mirada dura haciendo que los tres tipos fueran sacudidos un poco por la mirada pero luego se recompusieron.

"con que es así…" dijo el tipo delgado y alto del trió mientras miraba al anciano antes de caminar a los estantes en la pared, "mala decisión!" grito repentinamente al usar su mano para tirar todos esos frascos que se encontraban en el estante e hicieran que se quebraran al entrar en contacto con el suelo de madera.

El anciano no parecía perturbado por esto pero tenía el seño fruncido mientras lo miraba hacer eso, el demi sayajin así cómo lime apretaron los puños en el enojo por lo que este tipo hizo mientras que los otros dos sujetos en la tienda miraron con diversión a su compañero, moka por lo contrario no le importo esto pero levanto una ceja en por lo que estos tipos estaban haciendo.

"mira anciano!..." gruño el ultimo sujeto del trió de "vaqueros" al mirar al anciano antes de golpear la barra con su puño, "si no nos das lo que necesitamos nosotros…" no pudo terminar ya que un grito aterrorizado lo sobresalto así cómo a sus compañeros.

"cell está aquí!" se escucho la voz de una niña haciendo que todos los presentes incluyendo a gohan y moka a estremecerse en la anticipación.

Gohan apretó los puños mientras su usualmente cara tranquila fue remplazada por una mirada determinada y listo para un combate que él estaba seguro que se desataría.

Moka también se estremeció y busco al ese tipo verde pero no lo encontró, ella miro a el chico rubio y se sorprendió al verlo en ese estado, él ya no parecía el mismo chico que conoció hace unos momentos y ahora veía a un guerrero listo para el combate… Quien era gohan?.

"maldición!, cell esa aquí!, corramos!" gritaron asustados los tres sujetos al salir corriendo del lugar sin darse cuenta de el demi sayajin quien parpadeo un poco al mirarlo salir corriendo a su camioneta antes de marcharse a toda velocidad.

Moka frunció el seño por esto pero no dijo nada, su atención se dirigió nuevamente al chico de pelo rubio solo para verlo relajarse visiblemente antes de que la risa de lime fuera escuchada por ellos he hiciera que la volteasen a ver, solo para verla riendo en el suelo mientras se agarraba el estomago por tanto reír.

"jajaja…" se rio entre jadeos la niña de pelo café antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y pararse del suelo, "esos tontos se la creyeron" termino entre jadeos al mirar en la dirección donde los tipos habían ido.

Gohan negó con la cabeza por esto, él había pensado que cell se encontraba aquí pero al parecer también fue engañado por la niña, moka por lo contrario estaba a punto de golpear a la chica por ser tan estúpida y por engañarla aunque ella no lo admitirá… Solo que alguien le gano al poner una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña riendo.

"lime…" dijo una voz que lime conocía bastante bien he hiciera que ella se estremeciera mientras dejaba de reír, "cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con eso" termino haciendo que todos miraran al anciano de antes quien parecía tener el ceño fruncido al mirar a la chica de pelo café.

Todos se encontraban detrás de la pequeña casa mientras miraban al anciano cortar leña con el hacha en sus manos, gohan y moka descubrieron que este anciano era el abuelo de lime y después de un regaño y una explicación sobre quienes era ellos, todo regreso a la normalidad.

"así que esos tipos querían quitarle sus alimentos para dejarlo entrar a ese domo que los protegerá de cell?..." repitió moka lo que el anciano les había dicho mientras cortaba la leña antes de asentirle con la cabeza, "pff, eso es estúpido" dijo al cruzar sus brazos haciendo que el anciano levantara una ceja por la actitud de la niña, pero no dijo nada.

Gohan no podía estar más de acuerdo con el comentario de la chica de pelo plateado, solo que él no concordaba con la palabra que la chica utilizo.

"ellos son unos tontos por dejarse engañar tan fácilmente" dijo lime al fruncir el seño mientras los miraba.

"lime, no digas eso…" dijo con calma el anciano al mirar a su nieta quien asintió en modo de disculpa por lo que dijo, "pero tienen razón, es una lástima que el pueblo se dejo engañar por esos sujetos" continuo con un suspiro mientras partía otro tronco de madera antes de que un dolor lo golpeo en su espalda he hiciera una mueca de dolor que no quedo desapercibida por los niños presentes.

"si quiere yo puedo ayudarlo?" comento el demi sayjin al ver al anciano en el dolor.

"estas seguro joven?..." comenzó mientras miraba al chico por delante de él antes de darse cuenta que parecía ser un joven con mucha energía, "por supuesto" le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa al caminar hacia él.

Gohan asintió mientras caminaba al lugar donde el anciano estaba cortando la madera antes de tomar tres pedazos de troncos y después lanzarlos al cielo mientras entraba en una posición de artes marciales a la espera de los tres objetos cayendo.

Moka miro con interés la postura del chico de pelo rubio y estaba esperando ansiosamente por lo que este chico extraño aria, solo que sus planes fueron interrumpidos por la voz de lime.

"no deberías usar esto?" pregunto al levantar el hacha en sus manos y hacer que el demi sayajin la mirase en la confusión antes de sentir cómo los troncos golpearon su cabeza repentinamente.

" _baka_ …" pensó la chica de pelo plateado al mirar con fastidio al chico rubio antes de mirar a la chica con el hacha, "él pensaba cortarlas con sus manos" le informo moka a la niña de coletas quien la miro con desconcierto.

"pero eso es imposible…" le dijo y después miro al demi sayajin quien se encontraba sobando su cabeza por los golpes, "realmente pensabas cortarlas con tus manos?, eso no es posible" termino con el ceño fruncido al mirarlo estremecerse antes de dejar de sobarse su cabeza.

"por supuesto que no…" rio nerviosamente el chico de ojo jade al reír topemente, "cómo dijiste, eso no es posible" termino al rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza en el nerviosismo mientras la miraba fruncirle el seño.

Moka no dijo nada y solo miro al chico rubio retomar su trabajo al cortar la leña pero ahora con un hacha, ella podía ver con la facilidad en la que cortaba la madera y supuso que debería ser muy fuerte físicamente… Ella quería pelear con él para probar este hecho.

"bueno joven, porque no mientras tu cortas la leña, yo consigo lo que vienes a buscar?" le dijo el anciano mientras lo miraba detenerse antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"muchas gracias…" comenzó el demi sayajin al sacar el papel que su madre le y después dárselo al abuelo de lime, "aquí se encuentra lo que necesito señor" termino con una sonrisa agradecida antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

El anciano regreso la sonrisa y se dirigió a su casa/tienda para buscar lo que el chico necesitaba dejando atrás de él a las niñas mientras miraban al demi sayajin cortar leña.

Moka estaba comenzando a frustrarse con todo esto, ella pensó que podría obtener respuestas del chico pero parecía ser muy reservado y ella no podía ir directo al grano al preguntarle qué clase de monstruo o lo que sea era él?, ya que la niña de coletas se encontraba con ellos y estaba segura que era un humano común y corriente.

De repente un sonido de tambores capto la atención de los tres haciendo que mirasen a un domo en la distancia.

"que pasa?" pregunto el demi sayajin al terminar de cortar el ultimo trozo de madera.

"parece que la construcción del domo a terminado…" comenzó la niña de coletas antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar, "vamos!" les grito mientras se perdía entre los arboles de lugar.

Gohan se encogió de hombros antes de seguir a la chica solo que fue detenido por un fuerte agarre en su ropa he hiciera que se parara en su persecución.

"moka-san?..." dijo confundido al mirar al infractor quien tenía el ceño fruncido a él, "que haces?" pregunto perplejo antes de que la chica lo atrajera más a ella y que sus narices casi se tocaran.

"no me digas así y dime qué clase de monstruo eres?" gruño furiosamente mientras lo miraba tragar saliva nerviosamente.

"de que hablas?, yo no soy ningún monstruo" le dijo torpemente con una risa nerviosa antes de tragar saliva al sentir como ella apretó su agarre en su camiseta y entrecerraba sus ojos muy peligrosamente.

"no te hagas el tonto con migo!..." le gruño al enseñar sus dientes afilados, "se que sabes que yo soy un vampiro y quiero que me digas lo que tú eres?" ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia con este chico idiota.

Gohan trago saliva nerviosamente por lo que dijo, él no era tonto y se dio cuenta de que de hecho ella tenía razón y era un vampiro cuando lo había mordido, pero que podía decir él?... Que era un medio extranjero con el poder de destruir varios planetas sin romper a sudar?.

"bueno, yo…." comenzó el chico de ojos jade al mirar a la furiosa niña por delante de él, "yo soy un…" no pudo terminar cuando escucharon el grito de lime gracias a sus oídos mejorados.

Gohan no perdió tiempo al salir del agarre de la chica antes de correr a una gran velocidad dejando detrás de él a una chica aturdida, sorprendida y enojada, ella negó con la cabeza y después comenzó a seguir al chico de pelo rubio.

El demi sayajin llego justo a tiempo para ver a la chica gruñirle a un tipo bajito y gordo mientras era sostenida por los tres sujetos que había visto en la tienda del abuelo de lime.

Moka llego no mucho tiempo después antes de golpear al chico en el brazo por dejarla de esa manera, solo que el chico parecía no darse cuenta del golpe mientras miraba enfrente de él he hiciera que la niña de pelo plateado lo mirara con curiosidad y sorpresa… Ese golpe no era su mejor ataque, pero si podría haber mandado a volar a monstruos de menor rango.

" _hmmm… supongo que no es un chico débil después de todo_ " pensó con una sonrisa al mirarlo evaluar una situación de peligro para lime… Ella no podía esperar para tener un enfrentamiento con gohan.

El demi sayajin no se percato de que su energía había aumentado un poco por la adrenalina en la que estaba pasando, él solo estaba concentrado en la escena por delante de él en busca de algo peligroso y cuando se dio cuenta que quizás podría resolver esto con palabras en lugar de una pelea, camino hacia la escena trayendo la atención de todos en el área.

Moka lo miro hacer esto antes de seguirlo al grupo de esos humanos con armas de fuego en su espalda, cintura, etc.

"señor, sé que no es bueno que ella mienta…" le dijo el chico de pelo rubio al mirar al pequeño tipo quien parecía ser el jefe de todos, "pero no creo que usted esté diciendo la verdad también" continuo al mirarlo con el seño fruncido y ganar un carraspeo del tipo bajito en lentes.

"cómo te atreves chico insolente…" gruño el sujeto al mirar dagas al demi sayajin antes de darse vuelta a sus subordinados, "enséñenle a este chiquillo una lección de modales" le dijo mientras apuntaba al chico de pelo rubio.

Esto gano un jadeo de la multitud reunida mientras miraban la escena por delante de ellos, gohan solo frunció más el seño así cómo lo hizo moka por el comentario del tipo.

"no puedes hacer eso, es solo un niño" dijo un anciano en una vestimenta de vaquero blanco al mirar al sujeto con esperanza.

"cállate si quieres entrar al domo!" le gruño al mirarlo severamente he hiciera que el tipo bajara la cabeza en la derrota.

El tipo bajito sonrió por esto antes de desviar su mirada a sus lacayos y después darles una señal con la mano para que cumplieran su encargo.

"jejeje… esto te va a doler chico" dijo uno de los tipos en traje al apretar sus puños mientras se acercaba al demi sayajin he hiciera que sus camaradas asintieran de acuerdo mientras hacían lo mismo.

Gohan no dijo nada pero entro en una pose de lucha en espera de su ataque, él pudo notar que moka también adopto una poso de lucha pero con el ceño fruncido, el demi sayajin quería decirle que no se metiera en su pelea pero estaba seguro que esto solo haría enojar mas a la chica y él no quería eso… Además su ki parecía ser muy superior a estos tipos y supo que debería estar preocupados por sus oponentes en lugar de la chica de pelo plateado.

Lime miro con horror cómo los dos de sus amigos serian golpeados por estos tipos, ella solo esperaba que la paliza no fuera tan mala.

"dejen a los niños en paz!" dijo una voz potente y firme haciendo que todos miraran al dueño, solo para ver al abuelo de lime en un atuendo de combate estilo chino mientras miraba a los sujetos con armas con el ceño fruncido.

"que quieres abuelo?" pregunto al tipo bajito en la frustración al mirar a este anciano heroico … Él odiaba a este tipo de sujetos.

"dije que dejen a estos niños en paz" repitió con la misma voz firme al mirar seriamente al tipo bajito haciendo que se estremeciera un poco pero luego se echo a reír locamente.

"jajajaj, eres un tonto…" dijo entre risas antes de mirar al anciano, "encárguense de él" termino con una sonrisa mal mientras señalaba a sus secuaces que lo golpearan.

El abuelo de lime tomó una posición en cuclillas mientras extendía su mano derecha al frente de él y su brazo izquierdo era posado detrás de él en espera de un golpe devastador.

Gohan tenía que admitir que su postura era buena, pero no podía dejar que este señor peleara por si solo contra todos estos tipos.

"señor, déjeme ayudarlo" le dijo el demi sayajin al entrar nuevamente en su pose de lucha solo para que el anciano negara con la cabeza.

"no muchacho, con migo es más que suficiente" le dijo al pararse enfrente del chico de pelo rubio así cómo las dos niñas con él.

Moka se cruzo de brazos en la molestia, ella quería ver lo que el chico aria en contra de todos estos tipos pero el anciano no se lo permitió.

Lime se preocupo por su abuelo pero sabía que era un excelente artista marcial y estaba segura que estos tipos recibirían su culo pateado por su abuelo.

Uno de los sujetos en traje fue el primero en atacar al correr al anciano mientras apretaba su puño listo para dar un golpe, él dejo ir su puño en dirección al rostro del viejo solo para que este se moviera ligeramente antes de usar su mano izquierda y asentar un golpe devastador en su rostro, dejándolo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

Los otros sujetos fueron cabreados por la caída de uno de los suyos antes de que se lanzaran todos al ataque y trataban de golpear al anciano quien solo bloqueo y golpeo a sus rivales, cuando el momento adecuado llegaba.

Esto continuo por un tiempo antes de que el anciano desviara un puño dirigido a su estomaga y después usar su rodilla para golpear el estomago del sujeto en traje, haciendo que este callera en la inconsciencia al igual que algunos de sus camaradas caídos.

Uno de los tipos en traje de vaquero, saco su pistola mientras se encontraba en el suelo antes de apuntar al anciano quien se percato de esto y no dudo dos veces al correr hacia el tipo en el suelo quien dudo en disparar pero gracias a eso, él anciano pudo golpear su arma fuera de sus manos al utilizar su pie izquierdo.

Gohan sonrió en alivio por esto, él había visto el tipo sacar su arma y estaba listo para utilizar su súper velocidad para quitársela, pero cuando vio al anciano se detuvo y lo dejo continuar con su pelea.

Lime quedo fascinada por las habilidades de su abuelo y comenzó a animarlo con gritos de aliento, moka por lo contrario miro todo con el ceño fruncido y se burlo de la pantalla de habilidades que demostraban estos humanos… Esto era tan aburrido.

"maestro tao!..." grito el jefe al ver a todos sus secuaces en el suelo y gemían de dolor, "por favor venga!" continuo con urgencia al mirar a la entrada del domo en donde una figura fue revelándose cuando salía a la luz del sol.

"que es lo que pasa?" pregunto un sujeto con calma mientras miraba a el anciano quien frunció el ceño a él.

Este tipo pelo negro atado en una cola con trenzas que le llegaba hasta su espalda, su atuendo consistía en una ropa tradicional china de color rosa con unos pantalones verdes por debajo de ella y unas zapatillas de combate en sus pies.

Esto fue lo normal de ella, lo anormal fue esa cara metálica con la barbilla así cómo la nariz y la boca, lo único que parecía ser la piel del tipo, él tenía telescopios cómo ojos de color rojo brillante y parecían moverse hacia afuera y atrás continuamente mientras evaluaba a su oponente, su cuello parecía ser del mismo metal que el de su cara.

La chica de pelo plateado frunció las cejas en el desconcierto, esto sin duda no se veía todos los días, mientras que lime no paraba de animar a su abuelo y estaba segura que él vencería a esta máquina espeluznante.

Gohan por lo contrario apretó los puños al sentir la diferencia de poderes del anciano y este tipo, el demi sayajin estaba en un dilema de si debería de ir a ayudar al anciano contra este tipo pero su respuesta fue tomada al ver cómo el sujeto se precipito al abuelo de lime.

El general tao pai pai sonrió cuando su oponente bloque varios de sus golpeas, él no perdió tiempo y golpeo el abdomen del anciano quien se tambaleo un poco antes de recuperarse y saltar lejos del general tao.

El señor lao vio cómo el sujeto retiro su mano que parecía se echa del mismo material que su rostro y dejar al descubierto una navaja afilada que brillo a la luz del día, esto izo que los presentes se estremecieran un poco al verla navaja a acepción de gohan quien tenía los puños apretados y moka quien solo se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Sin previo aviso, el general tao trato de perforar con su navaja al anciano he hiciera que este desviara su brazo con su mano derecha solo para agacharse cuando noto una patada del sujeto con dirección a su cráneo.

Tao actuó rápidamente y contrajo su mano con la navaja a su costado antes de lanzarla con dirección a la cara del abuelo de lime quien pudo saltar lejos de su ataque al hacer una voltereta hacia atrás.

"eres rápido…" sonrió tao al mirar al anciano sangrar de su mejilla, "pudiste eludir mi ataque" felicito mientras miraba a su navaja en la mano con sangre en la punta de ella.

"señor, déjeme ayudarlo!" le dijo el demi sayajin al anciano quien lo miro con dureza antes de contestar.

"esta tipo es peligroso, no puedes luchar con él" lo regaño antes de voltearse a ver a su rival, solo para verlo a punto de conectar un puño en su cara, pero pudo salir del camino a tiempo antes de alejarse un poco de su rival.

Gohan apretó los puños en la impotencia, él solo pudo ver cómo este tipo extraño trato de perforar al anciano en su estomago… Que podía hacer?.

Moka miro al demi sayajin cuando el aire a su alrededor se sintió pesado, ella abrió los ojos de par en par al notar una leve aura alrededor del chico de pelo rubio mientras una suave brisa golpeaba el césped así cómo su rostro… Que estaba haciendo gohan?.

Pero su atención fue traída devuelta al frente de ella cuando el sujeto/maquina golpeo con una patada al anciano y hacer que callera al césped en el suelo.

"eres muy bueno…" comenzó el general tao al mirar al anciano en el suelo, "por eso te daré el privilegio de ver mi técnica especial…" continuo mientras levantaba su mano con la navaja antes de que ella descendiera por un hueco en su mano metálica y que múltiples puntos resplandecientes fueran vistos a cada lado de hoyo en su mano, "toma esto!, **Dodom-Paaa!** " grito al señalar con su mano al sujeto y después que un rallo de energía fuera disparada a él.

Lime miro con horror cómo el rallo se acercaba a su abuelo en el suelo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos marrones mientras miraba la escena por delante de ella.

Moka quedo un poco sorprendida ya que ella no se esperaba esto, esta energía de luz parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar al anciano, ella gruño levemente antes de saltar hacia la posición del anciano tonto pero se detuvo al ver cómo el demi sayajin a su lado desapareció repentinamente.

Ella se quedo en shock por un tiempo mientras miraba el lugar donde había desaparecido el chico de pelo rubio antes de sentir la explosión que se produjo en la posición del anciano, esto ocasiono que mucho polvo fuera levantado he impidiera ver lo que había sucedido al anciano derrotado.

Lime lloro en agonía al mirar el lugar de la explosión, ella no podía creer que su abuelo había muerto.

Moka sintió pesar por la chica pero no dijo nada, ella solo se preguntaba en donde fue el chico de pelo rubio.

El general tao así cómo el sujeto bajito en lentes, sonrieron por esto pensando que el anciano dejo de molestar a ellos de por vida… Solo que.

"no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya" dijo una voz en entre el humo, una voz que moka conocía muy bien he hiciera que sus ojos fueran abiertos de par en par.

De la nada, una leve estampida sónica se escucho por todo el lugar seguido de el humo que se disperso por el aire, solo para revelar al abuelo de lime en buen estado mientras permanecía en el suelo y a un Son Gohan quien tenía el ceño fruncido mientras que una aura dorada, bailaba ferozmente a su alrededor.

" _esto no es energía youkai…_ " pensó moka mientras miraba fascinada al demi sayajin enfrente de ella, " _esto es poder puro… cómo es posible esto?_ " continuo al sentir la inmensa presión a su alrededor a causa de la energía que había sido liberada.

Lime no pudo evitar sonreír en el alivio al ver a su abuelo en perfecto estado, ella al igual que todos los presentes también era impresionada por la pantalla de gohan pero su alivio por su abuelo, supero su asombro.

El señor lao miro con la incredulidad la espalda del joven por delante de él, este chico era otra cosa… Quizás este niño era la esperanza de todo el mundo.

"yo no te perdonare por lo que hiciste" le dijo el demi sayajin al general tao quien no había podido hablar desde la pantalla del chico por delante de él.

"chico, será mejor que no te entrometas…" dijo con colma pero por dentro estaba sudando balas, " _como es posible que este chiquillo haiga podido detener mi ataque?_ " se pregunto mientras miraba al joven de ojos jade.

"yo no iré a ningún lado…" contesto el demi sayajin al entrar en una posición de combate, "así que no dudes en atacar… cobarde!" le dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba gruñir por lo que dijo.

El general tao lo miro con enojo pero no dijo nada, este niño lo insulto?, a él?, el general tao pai pai?, este niño recibiría una lección de modales.

Sin previo aviso, el general tao se lanzo al ataque mientras sacaba su navaja para gran preocupación de los presentes así como lime, moka no se preocupo pero tenía curiosidad en lo que el demi sayajin haría.

Gohan espero hasta el último segundo antes de mover su cuerpo ligeramente y utilizar su brazo derecho para desviar el ataque de su oponente, el general tao no dudo en utilizar su pie izquierdo para darle un golpe recto a su cara solo para que el niño por delante de él, se agachara y después hacer una barrida con su pie a los del general tao haciendo que callera bruscamente al suelo.

Sabiendo que se encontraba en una posición vulnerable, hizo un salto hacia atrás al apoyarse con sus manos mientras hacia una voltereta en el aire, el general tao no perdió tiempo mientras gruñía y se lanzo nuevamente al joven de pelo rubio quien solo capturo su golpe antes de hacer lo mismo con su mano que tenia la navaja y después cruzarlas entre sí, impidiéndole moverse.

El demi sayajin no perdió tiempo y golpeo el estomago del sujeto con su rodilla haciendo que este tosiera un poco de saliva y alejarse del chico de pelo rubio.

"pero cómo lo hace?..." pensó con nerviosismo al mirar al demi sayajin, "este chico tiene unos movimientos muy familiares" continuo en sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de ello… Pero en donde había visto esos movimientos?.

"será mejor que te rindas…" comenzó gohan al mirar seriamente al adulto, "no tienes posibilidades de ganar" continúo mientras esperaba un ataque sorpresa de su oponente.

Moka lo miro con molestia, gohan parecía no querer continuar con esta lucha y eso le molesto, era obvio para ella quien sería el vencedor después de haber visto la pequeña pantalla de poder del demi sayajin, pero porque no lo acaba?, este tipo volvería si no lo hacía.

"maldita seas niño!..." gruño al mirarlo pero luego algo le llamo la atención, su peinado?, se le hacía familiar, pero de donde?, " _espera… ese chico goku tenia ese mismo peinado_ " pensó en pánico al darse cuenta de esto.

Este chico tenía el mismo peinado de aquel niño que enfrento en el pasado, la única diferencia de este niño era que el pelo era de otro color al igual que sus ojos, así que no podía ser él… Pero tenía que estar seguro.

"oye muchacho…" le dijo el general tao mientras sudaba nerviosamente en la espera de su respuesta, "de casualidad no eres Son Goku?" pregunto mientras lo miraba parpadear en la sorpresa… Claro que no podía ser, Son Goku debería ser mayor a este niño.

Los ojos de moka se abrieron al escuchar la pregunta del general tao, ese nombre, ese nombre le pertenecía a aquel niño que peleo con auto proclamado Rey Demonio Picoolo que su madre le solía contar, según su madre, el Rey Demonio Piccolo era casi tan fuerte como su padre y eso era decir mucho.

" _Son Goku, Son Gohan…_ " pensó la chica de pelo plateado al darse cuenta del porque ese nombre se le hacía familiar, " _cómo no me di cuenta antes… gohan es hijo del tipo que acabo con el rey demonio picoolo_ " continuo en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al demi sayajin con nuevo interés.

"no, yo no soy él…" comenzó al entrar en una posición de batalla mientras miraba al general tao sonreír en alivio por lo que dijo, "soy Son Gohan, su hijo" le dijo con firmeza al verlo estremecerse considerablemente.

"bueno, yo…" dijo torpemente el general tao al rascarse la mejilla en el nerviosismo, "disculpen pero me tengo que ir" le dijo al tipo gordito en lentes quien parpadeo en la sorpresa.

"espera general tao…" trato de detenerlo mientras sudaba nerviosamente, "no se vaya" le dijo pero fallo miserablemente al verlo acomodar su mano de metal retirada antes de caminar a un árbol u después golpearlo ocasionando que este fuera derribado al suelo.

"me despido…" les dijo antes de tomar el árbol y después lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas al cielo, "adiós!" se escucho su grito cuando salto al árbol en el cielo y que se perdía en la distancia.

Gohan parpadeo en el desconcierto pero luego se encogió de hombros, él volteo a ver al sujeto llorando en lentes antes de hablar.

"señor este domo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a cell…" le dijo al mirarlo levantar la vista a él, "mire" continuo mientras levantaba la mano y disparo un haz de energía hacia el domo quien se destruyo al entrar en contacto con la energía y exploto.

Los presente miraron con los sorpresa por lo que este chico hizo, lime era impresionada también pero feliz por lo que su amigo hizo, el señor lao solo sonrió y miro al chico de pelo rubio antes de negar con la cabeza y caminar hacia una bolsa con los suministros del chico que había conseguido, él los había dejado aquí cuando vio a los niños en "problemas".

Moka en cambio vio con interés lo que el demi sayajin hizo, esa energía parecía ser mucho más poderosa que la de el tipo maquina de hace rato… ella estaba a punto decirle algo cuando otra voz que ella conocía muy bien la interrumpió.

"Moka Akashiya!..." dijo una voz de mujer haciendo que voltease a ver a la dueño con sorpresa, "que haces aquí?" pregunto con firmeza la mujer de pelo rosa y ojos de color verde con pupilas negras.

Ella llevaba un vestido elegante de color rojo que le llegaba hasta sus pies y cubría totalmente su cuerpo con solo su cuello y su rostro a la vista, en su cintura había líneas decoradas de color blanco mientras que en su cabello rosa chicle, llevaba un moño del mismo color que su vestido.

"madre?…" comenzó moka llamando la atención de gohan y lime quienes miraron a la señora a lado de la chica de pelo plateado, "que haces aquí?" pregunto perpleja mientras miraba a su mamá con desconcierto.

Gohan miro con curiosidad a la madre de moka, ella parecía ser una mujer hermosa y elegante mientras la veía fruncirle el seño a su hija de pelo plateado.

"yo fui la primera en hacer esa pregunta" le contesto mientras la veía parpadear en la confusión.

Moka no sabía qué hacer, ella no esperaba que fuera su madre quien la encontró, que podría decirle?, que estaba aquí porque tenía curiosidad por un chico… Eso definitivamente sonaba mal.

Ella no tuvo que decir nada cuando otra voz tomo la palabra haciendo que todos miraran a un adulto joven caminar hacia su posición.

"estas en problemas, jovencita" dijo la persona mientras miraba a su hija con su esposa.

Él tenía pelo plateado cómo la chica de ojos rojos, caía en cascada a cada lado de su cabeza hasta su cuello y con tres flequillos que sobresalían en su rostro pálido, su ojos iguales que los de la niña miraban a su hija quien se estremeció por su mirada, llevaba una túnica negra que cubría completamente su cuerpo.

Moka trago saliva por lo que dijo su padre, ella sabía lo que iba a pasar después de escaparse pero aun así lo había hecho.

"señor…" tomo la palabra lime al tratar de ayudar a la chica de pelo rojo he hiciera que todos la volteasen a ver, "su hija es muy valiente, ella quería rescatarme no hace mucho tiempo" les dijo para hacer que los padres de moka, no fueran tan duros con ella.

La niña de pelo plateado de gruño a lime por lo que había dicho, ella sabia la pregunta que venía después al ver a su padre parpadear en la curiosidad.

"es así?..." pregunto al mirar a la chica de coletas quien trago saliva bajo su mirada, "dime, que quieres decir con eso?" exigió pero en calma al verla asentir con la cabeza.

"yo caí al rio y ella…" les conto sobre lo ocurrido con una sonrisa mientras que moka se golpeo la cara en la frustración, ella estaba segura que sus padres estaría más enojados con ella al terminar la historia.

El padre de moka desvió su mirada de la chica de coletas hacia su hija quien desvió la mirada a otro lado, su esposa hizo lo mismo pero se tapo la boca con su mano derecha en la preocupación cuando escucho que su hija entro al agua.

"jovencita…" comenzó su padre con dureza haciendo que la chaca de pelo plateado lo mirara nuevamente, "es cierto lo que este humano dijo?" pregunto para gran desconcierto de lime y un gohan quien se mantuvo al margen de la conversación antes de recordar que no eran humanos y eran vampiros.

Moka asintió en silencio mientras desviaba su mirada nuevamente, ella no podía mentirles a sus padres sobre esto.

"hoo, dios mío…" dijo la madre de moka en la preocupación antes de agarra a su hija y comenzaba a inspeccionarla en todo su cuerpo, "sientes dolor?, te duele esto?, te sientes bien" le pregunto mientras miraba detalladamente el cuerpo de su hija en busca de lesiones.

Moka se sonrojo furiosamente por lo que su madre hizo, ella miro levemente al demi sayajin quien sonreí por la escena que pasaba por delante de él y esto le hiso ponerse más roja en la vergüenza… Ella se prometió hacer que esa sonrisa del demi sayajin, se convirtiera en una mueca de dolor.

"pero soy curioso…" dijo el padre de moka al llamar la atención de nuevo hacia él, "dijiste que mi hija intento recatarte… dime, que quieres decir con eso" continuo haciendo que lime asintiera antes de comenzar a contar lo que ella sabía sobre lo ocurrido.

Tanto padre como la madre de la chica de pelo plateado, asintieron a la explicación de la niña de pelo café, eran curiosos en cuanto a quien era la persona que rescato a su hija así cómo a esta niña.

"por lo que dices…" dijo la madre de moka en la sorpresa al escuchar lo que la niña dijo, "esta persona que las rescato, podía volar y sin alas?" esto no era algo que se veía todos los días… Pero si no recuerda mal, los luchadores en el Budokai Tenkaichi, podían hacer eso.

"quien es esa persona?" pregunto el adulto de pelo plateado al mirar a la niña en espera de su respuesta, solo que no fue ella quien contesto.

"es él…" dijo moka al señalar a el demi sayajin quien parpadeo un poco antes de rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza, "Son Gohan" termino al mirar al chico de pelo rubio sonreír tontamente.

"hola, un gusto conocer a los padres de moka-san" les dijo al inclinarse en respeto haciendo que el padre lo mirase con curiosidad y la madre de moka, sonriera a las acciones del chico.

"un gusto Son Gohan…" dijo el adulto de pelo plateado al mirar detenidamente al demi sayajin, "es cierto lo que dice mi hija?" le pregunto mientras lo evaluaba.

Gohan asintió a la pregunta del padre de la chica de pelo plateado él iba decir algo cuando la madre de moka lo interrumpió al darle un abrazo que dejo al chico rubio aturdido, moka también se sorprendió pero no dijo nada mientras miraba a su madre abrazar al demi sayajin.

"gracias por el cuidado de mi hija…" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba en agradecimiento pero en su mente pensó otra cosa, " _este poder, cómo es que alguien tan joven pueda tener tanto poder?_ " pensó con sorpresa, él chico no irradiaba energía youkai pero cuando lo abrazo… La magnitud del poder del demi sayajin la golpeo, era una energía tan densa que pensó que la consumiría y por lo tanto se alejo del chico sonrojado por delante de ella.

Gohan rio en la vergüenza por lo que la señora de pelo rosa le dijo y su abrazo, él l vio alejarse mientras le sonreí por su reacción.

"he, no fue nada" le dijo torpemente mientras reí al rascarse la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"oye, Son Gohan…" comenzó el padre de moka al mirar al niño nervioso por delante de él, "acaso, Son Goku está relacionado con usted?" pregunto con curiosidad, él nombre del chico se le hacía tan familiar y parecía tener el mismo apellido que ese tipo… Así que, qué posibilidades habría de que no estaba relacionado con ese sujeto.

El demi sayajin iba a responder a la pregunto del padre de moka antes de que otra voz interrumpiera a todos. [Lol… este día es el día de, interrumpir conversaciones?.]

"gohan!..." grito la voz de su padre haciendo que el chico de pelo rubio asi cómo los demás presentes, vieran a un sujeto descender de los cielos, "tu madre está muy preocupada, ella me mando a buscarte…" continuo antes d darse cuenta de las personas que lo miraban con curiosidad, "hey!, que pasa?" pregunto con una sonrisa tonta al mirar a todos los presentes.

Gohan negó con la cabeza, él iba a explicar mucho a partir de ahora.

Después de un tiempo de explicación por parte del demi sayajin y una presentación de su padre con los demás, estaban dando sus despedidas el uno al otro, con goku despidiéndose de los padres de moka así cómo el abuelo de lime quien había regresado con las cosas que su madre le encargo.

Gohan por el contrario, se encontraba con moka y lime mientras se despedía de ellas, él era un poco triste que tenía que dejarla y así lo era lime por lo que podía ver… Con moka no estaba seguro pero se encogió de hombros y pensó que también pensaba lo mismo.

"gohan!..." llamo su padre al chico de pelo rubio asiendo que voltease a él, "tenemos que irnos, tu madre ha de estar preguntándose en donde estamos" le dijo con un estremecimiento al recordar esto, el chico asintió con nerviosismo a su padre… Él no quería incurrir a la ira de su madre.

"nos vemos moka-san, lime-san…" se despidió antes de darse vuelta solo para ser detenido por la chica de pelo plateado quien agarro su manga de la camiseta, "he, moka-san?" dijo confundido mientras l miraba fruncir el ceño.

"yo quiero tener un pele contra usted" le dijo mientras los ojos rojos de la chica, cumplían con los jade del chico.

Gohan parpadeo por unos momentos en lo que la chic de pelo plateado quería, porque quería pelear con él?, esto paso por la mente del demi sayajin al mirar la chica decidida.

"está bien…" dijo torpemente al no saber que más decir, "pero eso será en otra ocasión, yo me tengo que ir" le informo mientras la veía gruñir pero lo soltó no obstante.

"lo prometes…" murmuro mientras miraba para otro lado y lejos de él, "dije que si lo prometes!" le gruño al voltearse a verlo cuando se dio cuenta que el chico no le respondía.

"c-claro…" dijo el demi sayajin un poco asustado por el arrebato de la chica, "yo prometo pelear contra ti algún día" le aseguro mientras reía nerviosamente.

Moka asintió con su cabeza y después se marcho hacia su padres quienes estaban dando una ultima despedía al padre de gohan y el abuelo de lime, la niña de pelo café y el demi sayajin se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros, ellos corrieron hacia la chica de pelo plateado para ponerse al día con ella.

"bueno, es hora de irnos gohan…" le dijo a su hijo quien asintió mientras comenzaba a levitar para gran curiosidad y sorpresa de los presentes, "un gusto conocerlo y espero volverlos a ver algún día" le dijo el sayajin al imitar las acciones de su hijo mientras agitaba un adiós a todos y en su mano derecha, llevaba la bolsa con los suministros de su esposa.

"adiós Goku-san, Gohan-chan…" se despido la madre de moka con su esposo detrás de ella y su hija a su lado quien estaba mirando al demi sayajin, " _el destino del mundo y mi familia depende de ti_ " termino en su pensamientos al mirar a los dos pero más específicamente a uno de ellos.

El adulto de pelo plateado apretó ligeramente el hombro de su esposa, él supo lo que estaba pensando y era un poco frustrado que no pudiera hacer nada para garantizar la seguridad de su familia… Él solo esperaba que lo que le dijo su esposa en privado, fuera real.

"adiós, moka-san, lime-san…" se despido el demi sayajin mientras levitaba más alto en el cielo, "adiós todo el mundo" termino con una sonrisa antes de despegar con su padre, de vuelta a su casa y a su madre quien debería estar muy enojada en estos momentos.

Moka miro el cielo y a la figura de gohan desapareciendo en la distancia, ella no esperaba encontrarse con un chico cómo él… Sabía que había más sobre Son Gohan y ella lo descubriría cuando se reunieran nuevamente.

" _estaré esperando tu promesa_ " pensó al mirar al cielo por un tiempo antes de seguir a sus padre a su casa y lime se fuera con su abuelo.

 **-o-**

 **Cap 1, Hecho… Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Que les pareció?, Les gusta la idea?, Que pasara en los siguientes Cap?, Porque soy tan preguntón?... Hmmm.**

 **En fin, solo diré que yo no estoy muy informado sobre rosario más vampiro por lo que si cometo un error, apreciaría mucho que me lo señalaran… Otra cosa que quisiera decirles, es que esta historia abarcara el anime de Rosario + Vampiro así cómo eventos con relación a el universo DBZ… Así es, tratare de mezclar los dos mundos en uno solo y are mí mejor para que les sea de su agrado.**

 **Otro punto que quisiera aclarar, cómo les dije al principio de las historia que me gustan, todos sabemos que la mayoría de esas historia siguen fielmente al universo de Rosario + Vampiro por lo tanto si alguna vez ven una escena parecía en mi historia con relación a otra que vieron… Pueden dejar el comentario y tomare en cuenta eso para tratar de diferenciar esta historia con relación a las otras… Ahora, ahora mis lectores, no quiero decir que copiare las misma escenas de otras historia, yo haré lo posible para que sea algo diferente a esas historia pero seguirá la misma trama… Solo que con detalles aquí y allá.**

 **Por cierto, en esta historia hare lo mismo que lo que hice en mi historia "Un Nuevo Comienzo" y hare una sección en la que respondo a todos su comentarios.**

 **Otra cosa… sé que muchos se preguntaran lo que significa "Baka"… La palabra baka (** **馬鹿** **?) es una palabra japonesa cuyo significado es idiota o inútil, dependiendo del contexto. [Yo lo relacionare con "Idiota".]**

 **Tengo que admitir que este término lo usare después de haber leído "Saiyan in Mahora" por kenskywalk19… Sin duda una historia que debes leer si no lo has hecho.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante… Yo estaría encantado que fueran a ver una historia en conjunto que hice con la colaboración de dos amigos míos… La historia se llama "Rosario Mas Híbridos", vayan a mi perfil allí estará el enlace a la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir. Me despido y no olviden dejar sus reviews... Adiós!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!, aquí su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000 con el Capítulo 2 de** **"** **Un Saiyan En La Academia Youkai** **"** **… Espero lo disfruten.**

 **DB/DBZ/DBS/DBGT ni** **Rosario + Vampiro** **me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola" **Hablar**

" _Hola_ " **Pensar**

" **Hola** " **Nombre de un ataque**

 **-o-**

 _"Gohan!..." Escucho el grito de un hombre desde un acantilado rocoso en la distancia, "Acaba con él de una buena vez!" Era su padre y sus gritos eran desesperados mientras lo miraba en el suelo estéril por debajo de él y a un Cell seriamente lastimado a su lado._

 _Él golpeo brutalmente el intestino del Bio-Androide mientras lo miraba retroceder en el dolor y escupir sangre purpura de su boca, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia su padre en el acantilado mientras le sonreía con sadismo._

 _"Acabar con él?..." Casi se burlo de esto mientras miraba a los ojos conmocionados de Son Goku, "No… Este bastardo merece sufrir" La sonrisa despiadada que se instalo en su rostro solo hizo que su padre, tragara saliva nerviosamente._

 _"Que le pasa a tu hijo, Kakaroto?" Escucho la preguntar de Vegeta a su padre._

 _Él no necesitaba voltear a ver a Piccolo Trunks, Krillin, Tien y Yamcha, para saber que lo miraban en el completo shock por su actitud aparentemente sádica… Prueba de ello, fue la patada dura que le dio a Cell enseguida de él y en el suelo mientras agonizaba, claramente había roto los huesos del Bio-Androide._

 _"No lo sé" Escucho la respuesta de su padre a su rival, su mirada, sin embargo, nunca se aparto de él con una gota de sudor bajando por el lado de su cuello._

 _Gohan no presto atención a su padre nunca más, él inmediatamente continuo su tortura a Cell, este Androide que había causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento, bueno, él se encargaría de regresarle todo ese dolor que causo y al doble!... Hooo!, como disfrutaría de esto._

 _"Aghgg!..." Cell no esperaba el golpe devastador en su rostro, fue tan duro que su cara fue deformada por la pura fuerza del golpe, afortunadamente para él, las Células de Piccolo le permitieron recuperarse al instante en el que su cuerpo se estrello contra un muro de roca solido._

 _Explotando con la ira contenida, él Bio-Androide salió de su prisión rocosa solo para saltar a toda velocidad hacia el Demi Sayajin sonriendo delante de él._

 _El Súper Sayajin 2 dejo que el puño del monstruo conectara en su rostro, él sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro del Cell al ver que su golpe, no había causado ningún daño en el chico delante de él._

 _La conmoción de Cell no tardo en convertirse en el enojo, él se negaba a creer esto!, simplemente era inaudito que un simple niño, estuviera haciendo esto a él!, él era un ser perfecto!, un simple niñito mimado no podía hacer un tonto de él!._

 _Gruñendo de una manera casi animal, el Bio-Androide retracto su puño solo para traerlo hacia el rostro del niño con más fuerza en un puño blanco de sus nudillos._

 _Esto resulto ser infructuoso cuando el Demi Sayajin atrapo su muñeca con su pequeña mano, impidiéndole su avanza al rostro._

 _Sonriendo al monstruo delante de él, el Súper Sayajin 2 uso su otro brazo, golpeando fuertemente el estomago de su rival, su pequeño puño en comparación a la caja torácica del monstruo, se enterró muy profundo, casi al punto en el que los presentes pensaran que había atravesado a Cell con ella._

 _Cell sabía mejor, el golpe no lo había atravesado todo el camino hasta su espalda, sin embargo, el dolor que sentía era tan doloroso o hasta más que si lo hubiera hecho… Nadie le había hecho tanto daño como el que este niño le estaba dando._

 _Su cuerpo parecía finalmente captar todo el dolor que sentía, cuando comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras se protegía su estomago en el dolor y en un vago intento por recuperar el aire que había sido expulsado fuera de él tan abruptamente._

 _"Maldición!..." Maldijo entre gemidos de dolor al caer de rodillas, "Hagg!" Su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse un poco al escupir sangré purpura a chorros._

 _Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír en la satisfacción al ver el estado tan patético de Cell, su golpe parecía haber aplastado alguno de los órganos del monstruo o por lo menos, si tuviera algunos, él no sabía eso pero no le prestó importancia cuando el Bio-Androide, empezó a escupir un líquido transparente de su boca._

 _El Demi Sayajin así como las demás personas en el acantilado, miraron al monstruo en el desconcierto cuando a partir de su boca, comenzó a salir un par de botas amarillas, las botas parecían estar conectada a un cuerpo cuando el Bio-Androide, vomito a gorgotees liberando el cuerpo inconsciente y mojado de Numero 18._

 _"Es Numero 18!..." Gohan escucho a Krillin gritar en shock por detrás de él._

 _El Súper Sayajin 2, regreso su mirada al Bio-Androide quien parecía más sorprendido que los demás, de hecho, él Demi Sayajin pudo ver una pizca de miedo en su rostro… No, no fue el miedo, el Terror!._

 _Cell estaba aterrorizado mientras permanecía allí de rodillas y miraba el cuerpo inerte de 18 por delante de él._

 _La sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en el rostro de Gohan, no paso desapercibida por Cell que lo miraba en el terror absoluto mientras lo veía caminar hacia su posición con pasos lentos y letales, tan letales que resquebrajo el suelo rocoso por debajo de sus pies… Solamente en su andar!._

 _"Que pasa Cell?..." Burlo el Súper Sayajin 2 al detenerse delante del Bio-Androide, "Miedo de que un simple niño te mate?..." Esto solo gano que el Bio-Androide, mirase hacia abajo, ocultando el rostro de su agresor, "No tienes palabras, he?... Bien, no las necesito, acabare esto de una buena vez…" Su discurso fue interrumpido por una risa divertida._

 _"Hahahaha!…" La risa provenía del Bio-Androide y fue gano más y más fuerza, sin embargo, nunca levanto la vista del suelo._

 _"De que te ríes?..." Por primera vez en toda la pelea, él Demi Sayajin parecía confundido al mirar reír a Cell, "Has perdido la cordura?" Su sonrisa sádica regreso al mirar el cuerpo arrodillado del Bio-Androide._

 _Muy para la confusión del chico de ojos jade, Cell no paro de reír, de hecho su risa se fue convirtiendo en una carcajada espelúznate con cada momento que pasaba… Definitivamente había perdido la cordura._

 _"Realmente pensaste que me ganarías?" La pregunta tan repentina de Cell, tomo por sorpresa al Demi Sayajin quien lo miro con una ceja levantada en la confusión, "Niño estúpido?" Levanto la vista hacia el rostro confundido del Demi Sayajin._

 _"Si no te has dado cuenta…" Comenzó antes de señalar el cuerpo maltratado de su oponente, "Tú no estás en condiciones para decir eso" Le dijo al mirarlo con una ceja levantada en el desconcierto._

 _"Estas seguro de ello?..." Cell se levanto sin aparente dolor alguno, muy para la sorpresa del niño delante de él._

 _"Qué?..." Gohan se fue apagando cuando sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el escenario detrás de Cell, cambiar a uno totalmente negro con brechas rojizas en el suelo donde llamaradas de fuego, eran vistas de vez en cuando._

 _Los Cielos azules y el Sol resplandeciente, desaparecieron por completo, ahora solo había un Cielo nocturno y lleno de nubes casi tan oscuras como la noche, los rayos que salía de ellas, caían bruscamente al suelo agrietado y provocando que se formaran más grietas en ella._

 _"Que está pasando aquí?!..." Grito asustado el Demi Sayajin al regresar su mirada hacia el rostro sonriente de Cell, "Que hiciste?!" la furia en sus ojos era solo un vago intento de ocultar el miedo y lo confusión que se sentía en estos momentos._

 _"Que hice yo?..." Pregunto el Bio-Androide sin dejar que esa sonrisa bajara de su rostro, "Que hiciste tu?" Le señalo detrás de él mientras le sonreía sádicamente._

 _"De que hablas?..." Su curiosidad pudo más que él cuando volteo a ver lo que Cell estaba señalando, esto solo lo hizo jadeara en shock y el terror, "Padre!" Su padre, Son Goku se encontraba tendido allí, en el suelo… Muerto!._

 _Su Gi se encontraba destrozado de varios lugares con manchas de sangre empapadas en todo su cuerpo, en su espalda había un gran agujero negro con un liquido rojizo saliendo de él a chorros y ensuciar aun mas su Gi de pelea._

 _Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos pero los orbes negros normalmente alegres y compasivos del Sayajin, no podían ser vistos en ellos, solo había una capa blanca y vacía... Sin vida!._

 _Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Gohan mientras miraba el cuerpo de su padre, porque había pasado esto?, cuando había sucedido?... Quien lo hiso?._

 _"Tú lo hiciste, Gohan…" Podía sentir el aliento de Cell en su oído, sin embargo, sonaba tan distante y a la vez tan cerca._

 _Él no hizo nada para alejarse de Cell, sus ojos llorosos simplemente estaban clavados en el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, él ni siquiera preste atención que los demás Guerreros Z, no estaban a la vista por cualquier lado_

 _"Tú lo mataste…" Miro sus manos mientras escuchaba la voz despiadada del Bio-Androide, "Adivina de quién es esa sangre?..." Escucho la voz burlona de Cell al mirar sus manos manchadas de este liquido rojo, había tanto que resbalaba por sus manos hasta caer al suelo, "Fue tu culpa" Gohan no pudo aguantar más… Él se quebró!._

 **-o-**

"Padre!..." Se incorporo sobresaltado de su cama mientras respiraba pesadamente entre jadeos, sus ojos jade se encontraban llenos de angustia mientras exploraba su entorno, "Solo fue un sueño" Contuvo la respiración para estabilizar su poder alterado y bajar de su transformación Súper Sayajin.

Él puso su rostro entre sus manos mientras sentía las lagrimas resbalar por su rostro, ya habían pasado 7 largos años desde aquel día, aquel día en el que Cell fue derrotado, aquel día que había muerto el héroe más grande de la Tierra… Ese día en el que había perdió a su padre.

Son Goku había sacrificado su vida por la Tierra cuando Cell intento destruirla en un intento desesperado, fue un movimiento cobarde pero el Bio-Androide se salió con la suya al matar a su padre, afortunadamente el planeta se salvo pero a costas de la vida del Sayajin… Sin embargo, Cell regreso y más fuerte que nunca.

Gohan aun no comprendía como lo hizo pero la energía que poseía cuando regreso a la Tierra y mato a Trunks, era ridícula!, casi tan fuerte como su Súper Sayajin 2, fue solo gracias a su padre quien le dio animo desde el otro mundo que pudo derrotar a Cell… Pero a que costo?.

Su padre fue la persona más amable y cariñosa que jamás había visto, él no merecía morir y menos de esa manera, claro que fue una muerte Honrosa, Gohan no pondría en duda eso, sin embargo, él no merecía ese destino… Si alguien merecía morir, fue sin duda él.

Gohan sabía que todo fue su culpa, fue principalmente su culpa que Cell decidiera explotar y como ende, su padre se sacrifico para salvar el planeta, fue su culpa que su madre Chi-chi entrara en un estado deprimido los primeros años de su muerte, fue su culpa que su hermano Goten, creciera sin tener a alguien que decir "Papá"… Todo fue su culpa!, él merecía morir no su padre!.

"Hermano…" Hablando de Goten, el niño había despertado por su grito y lo miraba con preocupación en su rostro infantil desde su cama al otro lado de la habitación, la residencia Son era una casa pequeña y por ende, Gohan y Goten compartían una habitación.

Gohan tomo un largo suspiro mientras frotaba sus ojos rojos para limpiar cualquier señal de que estaba llorando antes de voltear a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa forzada, pero sincera no obstante.

"Que pasa Goten?" Le pregunto mientras miraba sus ojos de Ónix inocentes, su cabello que heredo de su difunto padre, se agitaba con el viento que entraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación.

"Estas triste porque tienes que dejar?" Pregunto al mirar de regreso a los ojos Ónix de su hermano mayor.

Gohan casi se rio de buen humor por la pregunta de su hermano, era cierto, hace una semana atrás había llegado una carta a la residencia Son, Gohan era curioso sobre quien dejo la carta ya que no era normal que el cartero viajara cientos de Kilómetros solo para dejar una carta a su casa, Monte Paoz fue una zona rural inexistente para muchas de las personas que caminaban por este planeta, con excepción de los Guerreros Z por supuesto, sin embargo, él dudaba que alguno de ellos lo hubiera hecho.

Pero regresando a la carta… Gohan se esperaba muchas cosas que diría el trozo de papel, sin embargo, él nunca espero que fuera una invitación para asistir a una tal Academia Youkai.

Fue extraño, en especial el nombre de la Academia, Youkai?, él había leído esa palabra entre uno de los muchos libros que su madre lo obligo a estudiar… Si él no recordaba mal, Youkai fue una de los muchos términos utilizadas para decir Monstruo?.

"No tienes que ir si no quieres…" Su reflexión fue interrumpida por su hermano quien se había levantado de su propia cama y camino hacia él con ojos de cachorro a la vista, "Te puedes quedar aquí con migo… Verdad?" Gohan parpadeo unos momentos en la confusión antes de sonreírle a su hermano pequeño.

"Me gustaría quedarme aquí Goten, pero sabes que Mamá quiere que vaya…" Le revolvió el pelo desordenado al niño triste a su lado, "Perdón chorro" Termino antes de salir de la cama con Goten mirándolo tristemente.

Era cierto, Chi-Chi había visto lo que la carta dijo y sus ojos se iluminaron inmediatamente, la sola posibilidad de que su hijo mayor fuera a una escuela aparentemente privada donde demostraría lo que es capaz de hacer académicamente, fue un Boom!, en su cabeza… En lo que a ella respecta, su hijo necesitaba hacerse ver en el mundo para un futuro prometedor y que mejor manera que empezar con estar en el cuadro de Honor de esta tal Academia Youkai.

" _No sé porque tengo que permanecer en la Academia, sin embargo…_ " Pensó mientras entraba al cuarto de baño dejando a un Goten suspirando en la derrota detrás de él y en su habitación.

Una de las reglas principales de la Academia a la que asistiría fue que cada estudiante tenían que permanecer en el Campus hasta el fin de año, allí se les proporcionaba una residencia y alimentos… Gohan no sabía si su apetito Sayajin entraba en los privilegios que tendría dentro de la Academia.

"Bueno, tendré que sacar el mejor provecho de esto" Murmuro al recargarse en el lavadero de su cuarto de baño.

Él 16 años de edad adolecente, miro su reflejo centrándose principalmente en su rostro, su cabello negro parecía desafiar la gravedad al apuntar hacia arriba con pequeños picos acomodados elegantemente y con un de ellos que parecía ser el más rebelde al caer por delante de su rostro.

Sus rasgos faciales habían cambiado mucho y su cara inocente de niño, se perdió en este rostro de un joven guapo y maduro, sin embargo, como todo hijo de Goku, aun tenía esa mirada ingenua que su difunto padre llego a tener… Bulma y la Señorita Brief, no lo dejaban en paz con respecto a esto, ellas usaban cada visita a la Corp. Capsula para recordarle esto muy para la vergüenza del Demi Sayajin.

Sus ojos Ónix recorrieron todo su cuerpo tonificado y muy bien trabajado, su piel de melocotón que había heredado de su madre hizo que su aspecto se destacara aun más, era impresionante como los Sayajin podían mantener un cuerpo así, aun incluso después de todos estos años que estuvo inactivo con respecto a la formación.

Gohan se detuvo cuando su mirada capto la cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo, él había tenido varias batallas en su corta vida, batallas con seres súper potenciales capases de erradicar civilizaciones enteras, capases de infligir tanto dolor a él con sus ataques devastadores… Sin embargo, solo uno pudo hacer esto a él, Cell fue el único que dejo una marca en él y no solo físicamente.

"No es momento de pensar en eso" Murmuro cansado al abrir el grifo y limpiarse el rostro con el agua fría.

Había muchos malos recuerdos, mucha culpa que había soportado todos estos años, él no quería estar deprimido en su último día aquí con su familia.

Tomando una última mirada a su relejo, entro a la ducha quitándose los bóxers que llevaba puestos, tenía que tomar una ducha, ellas siempre parecían tener un efecto relajante en él, fue tan refrescante y agradable que Gohan le dio la bienvenida sin dudar.

"El desayuno está listo!" Escucho gritar a su madre desde la planta baja, Goten parecía también escucharla al oírlo gritar de alegría mientras escuchaba sus pequeños pasos por la escalera de madera.

Gohan decidió no contestar y con la esperanza de que Goten le dijera a su madre donde estaba, sin embargo, él se apresuro en ducharse a sabiendas de que su hermano podría acabarse toda la comida si no llega a tiempo.

Terminando de ducharse, salió del cuarto del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, él no tardo en caminar hacia el uniforme al lado de su mesita de noche.

Fue otra cosa que lo desconcertó, este uniforme era de color verde-azul con una corbata roja y unos zapatos de vestir negros, fue un uniforme un tanto raro por su aspecto colorido, sin embargo, Gohan encontró que le gustaba el color… Él no sabía porque, pero le llamo la atención. [Hmmm… Saiyaman?.]

Se puso el uniforme de la Academia Youkai solo para fruncir el ceño por lo incomodo que se sentía, Gohan no era muy aficionado a los trajes al igual que su padre, no fue sorpréndete teniendo en cuenta que fue su madre quien había comprado el traje, ella quería que su "Bebe" se viera bien por lo que compro el más ajustado y caro de los uniformes que había en la tienda.

" _No importa…_ " Pensó resignado al acomodarse por última vez el cuello de su traje, " _No es como que si puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión_ " Suspiro resignado al salir por la puerta de su habitación y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

El pelinegro entro solo para ver las placas y placas acumulándose más y más en la mesa repleta de comida, si había algo que más amaba de su madre era lo buen cocinera que era ella, Gohan no era arrogante pero sabía que la comida que su madre preparaba, fue la mejor en el Mundo, quizás el Universo!... O solo fue porque estaba hambriento?.

"Hoo!... Me bebé se ve tan guapo en ese traje" Chillo su madre haciéndole salir de su aturdimiento y mirara a la matriarca Son, sus ojos parecían brillar mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo en ese traje.

Ella lucia su típico vestido Chino de color amarillo con una cinta amarrada en la cintura y un paño atado a la parte superior, ambos de color purpura, por debajo llevaba sus pantalón azul claro mientras que todo su cabello negro fue peinado en un bollo estilo Japonés.

Gohan solo pudo rascarse la parte posterior de su cuello mientras sonreía nerviosamente por las palabras de su madre, ella siempre había soñado con la idea de que él fuera un Erudita muy reconocido y como tal, siempre tenía que vestirse muy elegante… Según ella por supuesto.

Él Hibrido amaba su madre con todo su corazón, pero ella quería moldearlo a su propio gusto, Gohan nunca se quejo sobre ello, él sabía que su madre solo quería lo mejor para él, de hecho encontró que los estudios no fueron tan desagradables, incluso comenzó a tomar el gusto por ellos, sin embargo, el Sayajin dentro de él exigía la emoción de las peleas y aventuras.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro pudo mantener esas emociones en lo más profundo de su ser, después de todo, fue culpa de ese lado que había provocado la muerte de su padre, fue esa arrogancia lo que le llevo para provocar a Cell y como ende, termino explotando y llevándose la vida de Son Goku con él.

"Porque no te sientas a comer cariño… Tu hermano no durara en terminar con todo si no te apresuras" La suave voz de su madre lo saco de su ensimismamiento, él pudo ver que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente en estos momentos al mirar su sonrisa comprensiva.

No fue una sorpresa que ella supiera sobre su auto culpa sobre lo que paso en los Juegos De Cell, ella era su madre después de todo, Chi-Chi sabia sobre lo que su niño había soportado todos estos años, de hecho fue sorpréndete que Gohan no se hubiera vuelto loco con todo lo que paso en su vida.

Él era un chico fuerte, ella podía dar crédito a eso, sin embargo, seguía siendo un niño, un niño que no debería haber pasado por todo lo que paso, ella al igual que Piccolo trataron de hacerle ver que no fue su culpa lo que había sucedido hace 7 años, pero nunca pudieron convencerlo, Gohan les aseguro que entendía eso y que no se preocuparan, sin embargo, ella sabía que su hijo guardo todo ese dolor para sí mismo, él no quería molestarlos con sus problemas… Y le dolió verlo así, con todo ese dolor que escondía en esos ojos tan oscuros que amaba tan caro.

Ella no podía hacer nada más para ayudar a su hijo atreves de este dolor, Gohan se cerró a ella, Chi-Chi lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada… Ella solo esperaba que esta nueva aventura de su hijo en la escuela secundaria, le sirviera no solo para su estatus social, sino que también para conseguir amigos de su edad, amigos con lo que pudiera confiar, amigos que le hicieran olvidar esa culpa dentro de él.

"Goten!... Ese es mi pedazo de carne!" El grito de su hijo mayor la saca de su reflexión al mirar la mesa en donde Goten había robado un pedazo de carne del plato de su hermano mayor enojado.

Chi-Chi no se había percatado del momento en el que Gohan había ido a la mesa para tomar su desayuno, fue sorprendente cómo la sola mención de alimentos podía hacer en un Sayajin.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, ella no pudo evitar sonreír por la payasada de sus hijos, fueron normales las "Peleas" como esta a la hora de almorzar cuando tenías a dos medio Sayajins en pleno crecimiento en tu casa… Sin embargo, a ella no le gustaba el caos.

"Ustedes dos compórtense!..." Fue tan potente y al mando que los dos Demi Sayajin dejaron de pelear y miraron a su madre en el temor, "Goten, no robes la comida a tu hermano, él tiene que estar muy bien alimentado antes de partir a su nueva escuela…" La sonrisa de triunfo que se planto en el rostro del Sayajin más viejo, rápidamente fue apagada al verla mirada asesina de su madre en él, "Y tú joven… Usted tiene que darse prisa para no perder el autobús que le llevara a la Academia… Quedo claro?!" Tanto Gohan como Goten solo pudieron sacudir la cabeza en acuerdo antes de regresar a sus alimentos, solo que esta vez, con moderación.

El desayuno fue normal a partir de allí con los dos Híbridos comer al ritmo correcto, con Gohan yendo un poco más rápido para no llegar tarde a la parada de autobús por supuesto.

"Mamá! Arigato!, la comida estuvo deliciosa!" Agradeció el pelinegro mayor al levantarse de la mesa antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación, él escucho el grito de acuerdo de su madre mientras corría por las escaleras.

Gohan no tardo en llegar a su habitación antes de abrir la puerta mientras entraba corriendo por ella, él escaneo rápidamente el cuarto en busca de su maletín de estudio.

Para su suerte, el maletín se encontraba sobre la mesa de trabajo al lado de su cama, fue un sencillo maletín de color marrón con una bolsa por fuera por si quería guardar más cosas allí.

Gohan comprobó rápidamente que todo su material de estudio estuviera en ella antes de salir por la puerta y bajar hacia la sala de estar en donde Goten se encontraba sentado viendo el pequeño televisor en la sala, fue un programa de entretenimiento para niños, había un dinosaurio jugando con una especia de hormiga gigante mientras que dos pingüinos los veían desde lejos.

"Solo faltan cinco minutos para que el autobús llegue, tienes todo en orden?" Pregunto estrictamente Chi-Chi al mirar a su hijo asentir con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Así es, mi cuaderno y los libros que me dio se encuentras justo aquí" Le informo el Demi Sayajin al palmear ligeramente el maletín colgando de su hombro derecho.

Su madre asintió antes de caminar hacia él con una pequeña caja blanca en sus manos y con un listón rojo adornado una de las esquinas de ella.

"Bulma me dio esto para que te lo diera a ti…" Ella le dijo mientras lo veía tomar la pequeña caja blanca y abrirla al poco tiempo después, "Ella ha estado reuniéndose con los demás para conseguirle un presente para usted…" Gohan miro las pequeñas capsulas dentro de la caja, había por lo menos 13 de ellas y todas parecían tener un listón del mismo color en ellas como decoración, "Su cumpleaños es dentro de un mes y no podremos estar allí para felicitarlo… Es por eso que decidimos darle sus presentes hoy" Le sonrió cariñosamente a la mirada aturdida de su hijo mayor.

"Y-Yo no sé qué decir?..." Murmuro desconcertado pero al mismo tiempo, tocado por tal detalle, "Gracias" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió mientras abrazaba a su madre sonriente.

"Nosotros queríamos darle una fiesta de despedida, pero estuvimos muy ocupados consiguiendo lo que necesitaba para la escuela que no pudimos hacerla…" Había un tono de decepción en su voz pero Gohan la tranquilizo con esa sonrisa alegre que Son Goku solía llevar todo el tiempo, "Ahora, ahora joven, que hayas recibido sus presentes no quiere decir que pueda abrirlos" Ella le dijo al verlo sacar una de las tantas capsulas en la caja.

Gohan suspiro en la decepción mientras regresaba la capsula a su lugar de origen, él estaba muy emocionado por ver lo que le habían regalado.

"Puedes abrirlos cuando sea su cumpleaños… Sino qué sentido tendría?..." Le sonrió burlonamente su madre al ver el suspiro derrotado del Demi Sayajin, "Por cierto, te quedan solo dos minutos para que el autobús llegue" La expresión triste de Gohan, rápidamente cambio a una de alarme al salir corriendo por la puerta mientras agitaba una despedida a su madre y a su hermano quien corrió tras él por la puerta.

"Hermano!... Promete que volverás!" Escucho el grito de Goten cuando despego por los cielos.

"Es una promesa chorro!..." Le respondió mientras volteaba a verlo desde los cielos, "Cuida de la madre y Kintoun mientras no estoy!" Los ojos de Goten se iluminaron por esto al mirar el vuelo de distancia de su hermano.

"En cerio puedo usar Kintoun, Gohan?!" Gohan no pudo evitar reír mientras miraba los ojos iluminados del niño a pesar de su distancia más y más alejada.

"Cuídate mucho!" Escucho decir a su madre mientras salía de la casa y se poso al lado del entusiasmado niño en el césped verde.

"Claro Goten y lo hare!..." Grito fuerte con la esperanza de que lo escucharan ya que en este momento solo podía ver dos pares de mancha multicolor desde su altura en los cielos, " _Academia Youkai… Aquí Voy!_ " Pensó al desviar su mirada hacia el horizonte mientras dejaba que el viento sacudiera su pelo oscuro.

Gohan exploto en una llamarada azul antes de despegar a gran velocidad, después de todo, el autobús lo esperaba y el tiempo no se detenía ante nadie… Sonaba cruel, pero era como era.

Después de un tiempo de vuelo, Gohan pudo divisar la carretera y la pequeña estación de la parada de autobús en la distancia, al parecer, el camión ya se encontraba allí, fue un camión viejo y oxidado de color marrón, el Demi Sayajin no sabía si ese fue su color natural o fue culpa de la oxidación que lo hizo verse de esta manera.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar eso de su mente, él rápidamente descendió de los cielos para posarse dentro de los arbustos ocultándose de todo momento por si alguna persona se encontraba en la zona normalmente vacía.

Agradecido de que no parecía haber nade a cientos de kilómetros, corrió directamente hacia el autobús parqueado, Gohan no tardo en llegar hacia el vehículo, solo para ver como las puertas se abrieron para que él ingresara dentro.

Él no presto mucha importancia a esto y camino dentro del Bus solo para ver al conductor con un traje azul de vestir junto con un gorro elegante del mismo color sobre su cabeza, él también parecía llevar unos zapatos de diseñador de color marrón oscuro y unos guantes de seda blancos en sus manos posadas en el manubrio del Bus.

Gohan miro en los asientos vacios del Bus, al parecer no había nadie más, solo seria él quien viajaría en este autobús?.

"No se preocupe, hay otro chico al que tenemos que recoger" La voz del hombre lo sacudió de su aturdimiento mientras regresaba su mirada hacia él.

"Ya veo… Gracias por la información" Le dijo con una inclinación de cabeza en acuerdo, él no se sorprendió del porque este sujeto parecía haber sabido exactamente lo que pensaba, él mismo no era un experto en lector de mente, pero Gohan podía deducir lo que uno estaba pensado… De seguro este sujeto tenía la misma destreza que él.

El Hombre del Bus, solo sonrió por esto mientras asentía ligeramente sin voltear a verlo.

Gohan lo miro desconcertado por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar hacia la parte posterior del Bus, lejos de este señor extraño.

El viaje parecía durar mucho para el joven Demi Sayajin, él normalmente podría volar hasta esta Academia Youkai, sin duda sería mucho más rápido que ir en este camión oxidado, sin embargo, la Academia parecía ser tan privada que hasta su propia dirección fue un completo misterio, él solo sabía que se encontraba apartada lejos de las grandes ciudades.

Por un lado fue algo bueno ya que creció en los largos y hermosos paisajes que poseía el Monte Paoz, por el lado malo fue que a causa de eso sus amigos y familias, no podían visitarlo en la escuela, Bulma misma había intentado usar sus fuentes para encontrar esta Academia, pero al parecer sus intentos fueron infructuosos, ella…

"Bonita entrada que hizo allí" El conductor del Bus hablo repentinamente haciendo que el pelinegro mirase el retrovisor por encima de él para ver su rostro.

"De que esta…" Gohan no llego a terminar cuando el Auto Bus hizo una parada bruscamente haciéndole sacudirse un poco en la sorpresa, "Que?" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al mirar el nuevo lugar.

Fue una Zona Urbana, había casas por todo el lugar con algunos edificios de menor tamaño esparcidos por allí, Gohan regreso su mirada al retrovisor y juraría que vio un par de ojos aterradores en ella, sin embargo, así de rápido como los vio, habían desaparecido siendo remplazado por el rostro oscurecido del conductor sonriente.

Definitivamente había algo extraño con respecto a este sujeto, él rápidamente trato de usar sus sentidos Ki, sin embargo, un chico entro al Bus interrumpiéndolo y traer su atención a él, el chico hablo un poco con el señor del Bus antes de voltear a verlo, él parecía sonreír al ver a alguien en el Bus aparte de él.

Él camino hacia su posición en una clara señal de querer conversar, Gohan podía ver que llevaba el mismo uniforme de la Academia Youkai por lo que debería ser un estudiante de ella.

"Hola allí… No le importaría si me siento aquí?" Saludo del niño mientras se paro al lado del pelinegro.

Él parecía tener 16 años al igual que él, por lo que debería de ser un estudiante de primer año, el chico parecía ser de altura media y con el pelo de color café, sus ojos eran del mismo color que se cabello mientras tenía una piel un poco tostada…Él parecía ser un buen chico con esa sonrisa amistosa.

"Claro que no me molesta…" Le regreso la sonrisa olvidándose del extraño conductor del Bus, "Soy Son Gohan… Un placer conocerte…" Hizo una pausa en espera del nombre de este chico.

"Tsukune Aono…" Estrecho la mano del pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, "Un gusto conocerte Gohan-San" Gohan sonrió, en realidad parecía ser un buen chico.

El camión comenzó a moverse pero los dos adolecentes estaban tan metidos en su conversación que nunca se dieron cuenta de esto.

"Gohan-San, no sabes nada sobre esta Academia Youkai?..." Pregunto Tsukune después de un tiempo de conversación amistosa con el Demi Sayajin, "Yo intente buscar sobre ella pero nunca pude encontrar nada" Confeso al fruncir un poco el ceño por esto.

"La verdad es que no… Yo tampoco pude encontrar nada sobre ella, solo sé que se encuentra lejos de las grandes ciudades cómo West City y Tokio" Respondió el pelinegro y recibir un largo suspiro derrotado del chico a su lado.

"Bueno, supongo que tendremos que verla por nosotros mismos" Admitió el joven de pelo café mientras miraba por la ventana a su lado.

"No puede ser tan malo" Sonrió Gohan al ver asentir a Tsukune lentamente, era obvio que el chico parecía indeciso sobre esta Academia.

Tsukune volteo a ver al pelinegro sonriente solo para sonreír él también por esa sonrisa tan contagiosa que tenía el pelinegro… Había algo en este tipo que irradiaba confianza y alegría.

"Hai!…" Dijo el chico de pelo café en acuerdo, "Por lo menos, ya conocí a un amigo aquí" Le extendió su mano mientras le seguía sonriendo al Demi Sayajin.

"Es bueno tener un amigo" Gohan fue sorprendido por esto, sin embargo, le estrecho la mano al chico con su propia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro… Quizás, Tsukune podía ser un buen amigo.

Su "Momento" fue rápidamente interrumpido cuando el celular de Tsukune, comenzó a sonar dentro del Bus y en su bolsillo del pantalón.

"He?..." Comenzó el joven mientras inspeccionaba sus bolsillos solo para sacar el aparato y contestarlo mientras daba una mirada de disculpa al pelinegro enseguida de él, "Hola Kyo-Chan… Si qué pasa?... No, ya estoy en el camión camino a la Academia, porque?... Claro, yo también intente investigar de ella…" Gohan se aparto de la conversación que tenia Tsukune en el teléfono.

Él desvió su mirada a la ventada a su lado ya que no quería ser entrometido, sin embargo, frunció un poco el ceño cuando el Bus ingreso por un túnel aparentemente oscuro, en realidad fue demasiado oscuro para su comodidad.

"Espero que sepan en lo que se han metido chicos…" El pelinegro escucho decir al sujeto extraño del Bus, él estaba a punto de preguntarle a lo que se refería pero fue interrumpido por el adolecente de pelo café a su lado.

"He?, Kyo-Chan, me escuchas?... Kyo?" Al parecer Tsukune había perdido comunicación con la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica, "Porque esta tan oscuro tan de repente?" Comento al percatarse de esto mientras desviaba su mirada lejos de su celular sin señal.

El pelinegro solo pudo encogerse de hombros en el desconcierto, él al igual que el chico se encontraba tan desconcertado en este momento.

Gohan así como Tsukune miraron la oscuridad del túnel, fue extraño que no parecía haber algún foco iluminando el túnel oscuro, de hecho el único lugar iluminado parecía ser el mismo autobús gracias a las pequeñas luces que poseía en el techo y los focos de delante, iluminando la carretera.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar el leve mareo que sintió tan de repente, él incluso podría haber jurado que sintió el Ki de todo ser vivo en el planeta desaparecer en un parpadeo antes de volver a aparecer, de hecho ahora que miraba a Tsukune, podía ver que el chico parecía igual de mareado o quizás hasta más que él cuando lo vio casi caerse del asiento, sin embargo, él pudo sostenerlo para evitar su caída dolorosa.

Tsukune no dudo en agradecerle débilmente cuando el mareo parecía desaparecer un poco.

"La primera vez puede marear un poco…" La voz del señor del Bus se escucho nuevamente haciendo que los dos adolecentes lo miraran por su espejo retrovisor, "Pero no se preocupen… Ya hemos llegamos" Les informo a los dos chicos confundidos en el Bus.

Justo cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios, la luz del Sol invadió el Bus al entrar por las varias ventanas transparentes y hacer que los ojos de Gohan así como de Tsukune, se estrecharan un poco para acostumbrarse al repentino cambio de luz.

"Pero qué?…!" Tanto Gohan como Tsukune quedaron estupefactos al ver el nuevo paisaje.

Había un terreno baldío con un bosque muerto en la distancia y un pequeño sendero rodeado de cientos de tumbas, el autobús se detuvo al lado de un tronco completamente seco y muerto junto a un acantilado que daba con el extenso mar… El Mar Rojo!

"Que tanto esperan?..." Sonrió el conductor del Bus a los rostros conmocionados de los dos jóvenes en su Bus, "La Academia Youkai se encuentra por allí y el camino es a pie a partir de ahora" Esto parecía hacer regresar a la realidad a los dos cuando miraron la dirección que el hombre les dio.

Ellos salieron del autobús con duda mientras le daban miradas desconcertadas al conductor quien no dejo de sonríeles en su pasar.

"Ten cuidado chico…" Gohan fue el único que lo escucho ya que Tsukune ya había salido del Bus y se quedo mirado el entorno con asombro, "La Academia Youkai puede ser peligrosa…" La mirada dudosa que le dio el Demi Sayajin le hizo soltar una carcajada leve, "Bueno, quizás no lo sea tanto para ti, pero será mejor que cuides de tu amigo" Bien, ahora Gohan realmente se puso serio sobre el asunto.

"Que es lo que sabe usted?" Le pregunto con seriedad mientras estrechaba sus ojos Ónix peligrosamente, sin embargo, no obtuvo el efecto esperando cuando el hombre del Bus, soltó una carcajada llena de misterio.

"Cuídate chico" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del camión y marcharse por el túnel oscuro dejando a un Gohan serio y a un Tsukune confundido como el infierno.

" _Algo está pasando aquí…_ " Pensó seriamente el pelinegro al cerrar sus ojos mientras se concentraba en el Ki del conductor del Bus en retirada, sin embargo… " _Qué?, porque no puedo sentirlo más?_ " Murmuro desconcertado al darse cuenta de ello.

Él estaba seguro que se fue en esa dirección en el túnel, pero parecía no haber ningún Ki dentro de ella… Que estaba pasando aquí?.

"Oye Gohan-San…" Llamo Tsukune al Demi Sayajin haciéndole salir de su ensimismamiento, "Creo que el sujeto tenía razón" Le señalo el espantapájaros a unos cuantos metros de él con un letrero que decía Academia Youkai y una flecha apuntando en el sendero estéril y rodeado de tumbas.

Gohan solo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras caminaba hacia esta Academia Youkai… Sea lo que sea a lo que este sujeto se refería, pronto lo descubriría.

"Oye!... Espera Gohan-San!" Grito alarmado el chico de pelo café mientras corría hacia el pelinegro en la distancia, él se maldijo por no darse cuenta de su partida.

Gohan rápidamente se detuvo en espera de Tusukune, sin embargo, decidió tomar este momento para amplificar sus sentidos Ki a su alrededor.

Fue desconcertante como cada persona que percibía, poseía un alto nivel de energía, sin embargo, Gohan podía sentir como las energías parecían ser suprimidas, no en la forma que todos los Guerreros Z sabían, sino que parecían ser retenidos como si estuvieran selladas y a la espera de ser liberadas.

Sus ojos rápidamente se abrieron al sentir la mano de Tsukune en su hombro derecho, él parecía mirarlo desconcertado por sus acciones anteriores.

"Gomen Tsukune-San, yo solo estaba tomando un poco de aire" Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras lo miraba asentir de acuerdo.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Tsukune parecía poseer una energía normal en comparación de las que había sentido antes.

"No tienes que disculparte, pero porque no nos apresuramos en llegar a la Academia?" Le dijo el chico de pelo café mientras retomaba su camino con el Demi Sayajin a su lado.

Era cierto, ellos ya había perdido mucho tiempo en este lugar.

Su viaja a la Academia fue relativamente tranquilo, relativamente porque tanto Gohan como Tsukune escucharon como si algo los seguía, Gohan ya había descubierto que se trataba de un murciélago, sin embargo, él no sabía el porqué los seguía.

Tsukune por el contrario, solo podía mirar constantemente hacia atrás cada vez que escuchaba el ruido mientras permanecía nervioso por las varias tumbas que pasaban en su andar, él solo podía agradecer que no tenía que caminar solo por este lugar.

"Gohan-San!…" Grito asustado el peli café al darse la vuelta rápidamente y señalar el arbusto en la distancia, "Hay alguien allí" Y justo cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, un murciélago regordete de color café claro, salió volando por los cielos.

Gohan y Tsukune miraron su retirada mientras agitaba sus pequeñas alas negras, sin embargo…

"Soy un murciélago!" Así es, la pequeña criatura había hablado.

Gohan parpadeo sorprendido por esto, fue claro que ni él ni Tsukune esperaban este suceso tan extraño.

"Tsukune-San… Ese murciélago simplemente hablo?" Pregunto el pelinegro con anchos ojos al mirar a su amigo igualmente desconcertado.

"Creo que si…" Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo reunir el chico al parpadear en la confusión.

Ellos no tardaron en regresar a la realidad cuando un grito agudo se escucho por detrás de ellos.

"Cuidado!" Gohan fue lo primero que escucho antes de sentir como algo golpeo su cuerpo bruscamente, "Kyaaa!" El chillido aterrado solo parecía marearlo aun más que el golpe.

Zas!... Un ruido sordo fue lo último que escucho mientras procesaba lo que acababa de suceder.

Gohan se sacudido ligeramente la cabeza en el dolor mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el responsable de su repentino dolor punzante, esto solo lo hizo jadear en la preocupación y la sorpresa cuando vio el cuerpo tendido allí en el suelo de una chica de no más que él.

Su uniforme consistía en el típico traje verde de la Academia Youkai, pero este a diferencia del de los hombres, fue diseñado para exhibir la figura curvilínea de esta chica aparentemente inconsciente, sin embargo, en vez de llevar un pantalón, ella usaba una falda a cuadros corta de color marrón.

Gohan casi se sonrojo cuando noto la piel cremosa de sus muslos, él no entendía como alguien podía usar una falda tan corta como esta, sin embargo, suspiro en agradecimiento cuando vio sus piernas entrecruzadas y obstruyendo la vista de sus bragas… Eso sí que sería algo muy vergonzoso e indecente de ver.

Tsukune parecía estar en su propio mundo mientras miraba el cuerpo de la chica mientras que su rostro fue invadido por el color rojo, él había visto todo desde una perspectiva diferente con la chica que había chocado contra el Demi Sayajin, Tsukune sin embargo, no presto importancia que su amigo no parecía ser afectado por el golpe o por lo menos reaccionar por ello… Él solo se concentro en la chica aparentemente inconsciente en el suelo.

"Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería" la voz de Gohan lo saco de su mundo mientras lo veía caminar hacia la chica en el suelo.

El pelinegro pudo tener una mejor visión de su rostro, ella fue sin duda una linda chica, tenía un rostro tan inocente que podría poner la mirada de su padre en la vergüenza, su cabello rosado caía en cascada por su espalda, mientras que un flequillo largo sobresalía al caer por su rostro durmiendo.

Tsukune no dudo en acercarse a su amigo mientras inspeccionaba a la chica, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver su rostro dormido.

" _Tan Kawai!_ " Pensó ruborizado al ver como el pelinegro la levanto en estilo nupcial con delicadeza.

"No te importaría llevar su bicicleta?" Pregunto el Demi Sayajin al señalar con un movimiento de su cabeza en el transporte de la chica en sus brazos.

Tsukune se encogió de hombros pero asintió a la petición del pelinegro, él camino hacia la bicicleta y la mochila en el suelo no muy lejos de ella… Al parecer la bicicleta no parecía haberse llevado el mayor daño, en ella solo había unos cuantos raspones por todo el metal pintado de rosa al haber raspado el suelo, pero eso fue todo.

"Quieres que lidere el camino?" Pregunto Gohan al verlo acercarse a él con la bicicleta en sus manos y colgar la mochila de la chica en el manubrio.

"Hai!... Pero démonos prisa" Gohan no necesitaba escucharlo decir dos veces y comenzó caminar hacia la Academia con pasos un poco más rápidos, Tsukune parecía seguir su ritmo al caminar a su lado con la bicicleta a su lado.

Su larga caminata no duro mucho y ellos no tardaron en llegar a la entrada de la Academia Youkai. [Por fin!.]

El lugar era rodeado por el bosque estéril mientras que unas rejas de acero de gran tamaño se encontraba separando Campus de la zona estéril de afuera, Gohan podía ver que a diferencia del bosque muerto, el patio de la Academia se encontraba muy limpio y ordenado con pequeños sectores para la vegetación, sin embargo, por extraño que parezca, la vegetación parecía estar igual de muerta como las que se encontraban fuera de las rejas.

La Academia en sí, parecía ser realmente grande con un edificio de aproximadamente 4 pisos por lo menos y una azotea en lo más alto con vista a todo el lugar.

"Porque no dejas esa bicicleta por allí mientras yo voy a la enfermería" Comento Gohan a su amigo de pelo café mientras señalaba ligeramente con su cabeza la zona en donde un par de estudiantes, dejaba sus propias bicis.

"Por supuesto Gohan-San… Y cuando termine, iré a buscarte" Estuvo de acuerdo el chico mientras miraba al pelinegro asentir de acuerdo antes de caminar hacia la enfermería con la chica de pelo rosa aun en sus brazos.

"Nos vemos más tarde Tsukune-San!" Se despidió su amigo de pelo negro mientras lo miraba entra por la puerta de la Academia.

Tsukune no perdió tiempo al caminar hacia el grupo de estudiantes conversando mientras dejaban sus bicicletas, fue un grupo de dos chicos de pelo castaño y una chica de pelo rojizo, ella parecía reír por algo que el sujeto a su derecha dijo.

"Hola!" Saludo amigablemente el peli café cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercas.

Los tres presentes parecían escucharlo al verlos voltear hacia él con el ceño fruncido, fue claro que estaban confundidos del porque los había llamado.

"Hola… Que necesita?" Pregunta la chica en la confusión mientras que los otros dos chicos a su lado, simplemente parecían mirarlo con desdén.

Tsukune parpadeo por la hostilidad de los dos chicos, sin embargo, decidió continuar la pequeña charla con la chica.

"Este es tu primer año también?..." Un asentimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta de la chica mientras esperaba que continuara, "Wow es mi primer año también… Bueno, yo y el de un amigo" Se rio nerviosamente, fue claro que el chico parecía chupar con respecto a socializar.

Fue de hecho un milagro que Gohan parecía tener el mismo problema que Tsukune cuando se trataba de esta materia, gracias a eso él pudo hacerse amigo fácilmente del Hibrido.

"Ya veo…" Comenzó la chica con desconcierto al mirarlo reír nerviosamente, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando su nariz percato un olor un tanto inusual en el aire, "He?... Este es tu olor?, hueles muy extraño… Casi como un Humano" Le dijo un tanto desconcertado mientras que sus dos acompañantes parecían también captar el olor.

Tsukune parpadeo desconcertado por sus palabras, su olor?, él olía mal?, y porque uso el termino Humano como si fuera algo ajeno de ella?… Estas preguntas pasaron zumbando por su cabeza.

"De que hablas?... Huelo mal?" Pregunto mientras olía sus axilas, sin embargo, él no parecía percatar un olor desagradable en él.

Su respuesta nunca llego cuando se dio cuenta que la chica así como los dos chicos de pelo castaño, se alejaron del lugar y aparentemente desinteresados de él nunca más.

Esto solo hizo que dejara caer la cabeza en la depresión, no fue algo nuevo que las personas parecían decidir pasar de él, incluso en su antigua escuela parecía ser un marginado, sus "Amigos" si se les podía llamar así, siempre parecían tratar de evitarlo… Fue deprimente, pero tenía que vivir con ello.

"Por lo menos… Gohan-San no es así" Murmuro mientras acomodaba la bicicleta rosa en uno de los postes del lugar.

Tsukune tomo la mochila de la chica de pelo rosa antes de posarla en su hombro derecho, él sabía que las clases comenzarían en cualquier momento, por lo cual debería buscar a Gohan y dejar esta mochila en la enfermería con la chica inconsciente.

 **Ringgg!**... La mala suerte parecía estar de su lado.

"Maldita sea!... Llegaremos tarde!" Exclamo antes de salir corriendo hacia el edificio y buscar la enfermería lo más rápido posible.

 **-o-**

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan no tardo demasiado en dar con la enfermería gracias a las direcciones que pido, ya sea de los estudiantes mayores o el personal de la Academia que se encontró en su camino.

Muchos estudiantes se le quedaron mirando en su andar, claramente confundidos por lo que había pasado al ver a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos, Gohan ya había sido interrogado por un par de profesores de lugar y él tuvo que confesar lo que había sucedido.

Fue vergonzoso y más cuando los dos adultos comenzaron a reír por la situación tan divertida, el pelinegro no sabía que pensar de ello, pero decidió no tomarle importancia y continuar su camino a la enfermería.

"Por fin" Murmuro para sí mismo el pelinegro al pararse delante de la enfermería mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre él al cargar a una niña de esta manera, él incluso recibió un par de silbidos divertidos de un grupo de estudiantes, fue vergonzoso.

No querer estar más tiempo en la mirada atenta de los estudiantes, entro por la puerta cerrando la puerta en el proceso mientras tenia cuidado de no golpear a la chica con las esquinas del marco.

La enfermería parecía un cuarto pequeño con un escritorio pequeño junto a dos camillas que se encontraban separados por un pequeño mueble en medio, encima del mueble se encontraba una caja roja de primeros auxilios y alguna que otra jeringa en envolturas, esparcidas por la madera… Si tan solo su padre estuviera aquí.

"Oh!... Perdón joven que se le ofrece?" La voz de una mujer joven lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

Ella tenía una blusa blanca escotada dando una muy clara visión de sus dos atributos enormes, su falda corta solo le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos mientras que su estetoscopio colgaba de su cuello ligeramente pálido, sus zapatillas rojas parecían brillas con luz que entraba por la ventana enseguida de ella.

Gohan no sabía que pensar sobre ella y su atuendo un tanto atrevido, él no sabía si ese fue su atuendo oficial o solo se lo había puesto el día de hoy en especial.

"Disculpe, pero ella se estrello con migo cuando iba en su bicicleta y quedo inconsciente" Explico el pelinegro al sacudir esos pensamientos para después y acercarse a la enfermera detrás de su escritorio, ella parecía estar buscando un lápiz labial entre sus cajones, quizás fue por eso que no la vio cuando entro.

"Ya veo…" La mujer solo asintió a lo que el Demi Sayajin le dijo mientras usaba el lápiz para pintarse sus labios y mirar su propio reflejo en el espejo del monitor… Ella ni siquiera le dio un vistazo a la chica inconsciente.

"En este momento estoy un poco ocupada, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien… Pero puedes dejarla allí en la camilla mientras regreso" Le dijo después de haber terminado sus "Cosas" antes de salir por la puerta, sin embargo, tuvo la decencia de apuntar a la camilla a la derecha antes de perderse de vista.

"…" El pelinegro quedo desconcertado en el mismo lugar al ver la puerta cerrada en donde había salido la enfermera no hace mucho tiempo atrás… Ella realmente tenía prisa para hablar con esta persona.

Gohan decidió encogerse de hombro y no prestar más atención a esto, él sin embargo, frunció el ceño por el desinterés de la enfermera para atender a esta chica en sus brazos.

Hablando de ella… El Demi Sayajin no pudo evitar mirar su rostro relajado, fue extraño como esta chica parecía tener una energía muy alta como casi todos los estudiantes en esta Academia, ella no parecía ser alguien que se entrenara constantemente, de hecho parecía una chica frágil.

Había algo sin embargo, ella parecía tener sus poderes ocultos como todos los estudiantes en esta Academia, sin embargo, Gohan podía sentir que había más, era como si ella estuviera conteniendo la mayoría de su poder… Fue tan parecido a su propia transformación que le permitía mantener a raya sus poderes Sayajin, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

 **Ringgg!**... El timbre para avisar que las clases comenzaron, lo sacaron de su reflexión.

"No importa… No es momento de pensar en ello" Murmuro en un largo suspiro cansado antes de caminar hacia la camilla en la habitación.

Gohan se inclino ligeramente para acostar cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la chica en la camilla, él no pudo evitar percibir un olor a miel cuando una hebra de su cabello rosa golpeo ligeramente su nariz haciéndola respingar un poco en el placer.

Gohan amaba el olor a miel, él recordó como su padre parecía tener un gusto por ella también, quizás no necesariamente el olor pero el sabor, Gohan aun recordaba aquel día en el que su padre así con Krillin habían ido de campo, los juegos de Cell se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina, pero su padre no parecía tener mente para ello.

El pelinegro recordó lo bien que la habían pasado ese día, incluso recordó aquel momento en donde su padre Goku regreso a la zona donde acampaban con un panal de abejas en sus manos, mientras su boca se encontraba rellena del liquido pegajoso.

El Sayajin tenía varias ronchas por todo su cuerpo, claramente las abejas que vivían en el panal, no les gusto la idea de que alguien se robara su botín, sin embargo, su padre nunca les prestó atención, él de hecho no le tomo importancia al dolor que debería de sentir por las picaduras, él simplemente seguía comiendo de la miel con esa sonrisa que podía iluminar todo el mundo.

No hace falta decir que a Chi-Chi no le gusto para nada que su esposo regresara a casa con toda su ropa nueva que ella le había comprado, toda pegajosa y sucia por culpa de la miel.

"Humm…" Un suave gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos, "Que es este olor?..." Gohan se congelo momentáneamente cuando sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello expuesto, "H-huele… Huele, tan bien" Él estaba a punto de alejarse de la chica que claramente había despertado, sin embargo…

 **Capu-Chuuu!...** Ella lo mordió!.

"Ay!..." Grito de dolor mientras molía sus dientes, fue tan malditamente doloroso!.

La chica parecía regresar en si cuando abrió los ojos solo para revelar esos orbes verdes tan confundidos e inocentes, sin embargo, ella no tardo en darse cuenta lo que había hecho… Demasiado tarde sin embargo, Gohan ya se encontraba completamente pálido en estos momentos.

Ella succiono su Sangre!...

"Oh Dios mío!..." Se aparto rápidamente del pelinegro paralizado, "Gomenasai!, yo no quería hacer nada de eso, pero su olor era tan bueno y la sangre!... Usted tiene una sangre muy deliciosa!" Su disculpa dio un giro completo al terminar con un chillido alegre.

"He?..." Quedo aturdido el Hibrido en parte por la "Disculpa" de la chica, pero principalmente por perder sangre… Su sangre!.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro tenía un sentimiento de que esto no fue la primera vez que había sucedido algo por el estilo… Fue desconcertante y un tanto confuso.

La chica parecía darse cuenta de su vacilación y esto solo la puso nerviosa, fue claro que él no se esperaba que le chuparan la sangre, sin embargo, ella no se sintió tan mal por ello, su sangre fue tan deliciosa!, tenía un sabor un poco picante sin embargo.

"Bueno, ya ves… Soy un Vampiro, es por eso que te mordí…" Admitió tímidamente mientras lo miro parpadear constantemente en la confusión antes de que sus orbes Ónix se reunieran con sus propios verdes esmeralda, "Te lastime?" No pudo evitarse sonrojarse al mirar esa piscina tan oscura que eran sus ojos.

Ella no recordaba haber probado la sangre de esta manera, normalmente consumía la sangre provenientes de bolsas de plástico muy bien conservadas, fue un aperitivo muy bueno, después de todo eso era la fuente de su vida, sin embargo, la sangre que probo de este muchacho de pelo negro, fue exquisita!, ella nunca había probado algo así!... O si?.

Ella realmente no recordaba muy bien…

"Estoy bien…" Hablo Gohan después de un largo silencio incomodo, si bien estaba un poco sacado de onda que la chica hiciera eso, no iba a reprenderla ya que no parecía tener malas intensiones, eso y que parecía realmente culpable por ello, "Así que un Vampiro he?... Eso es interesante" Continuo cuando comenzó a sobar la zona afectada mientras la miro asentir tímidamente al jugar con sus dedos.

"Por lo que… Hum?… Me perdonas?..." Su respuesta vino con una sonrisa comprensiva del pelinegro al ver su duda, esto solo hizo que sus ojos color verde esmeralda, se abrieran de par en par mientras brillaban con la emoción contenida, "Arigato!... Yo pensé que estaría enojado con migo… Humm?, no odias Vampiros?" Su emoción cayó rápidamente al hacerle esta pregunta.

Gohan la vio desviar su mirada lejos de él, fue claro que esta chica Vampiro no parecía tener mucha auto confianza en sí misma… En parte, Gohan podía comprenderla un poco.

"Porque debería de hacerlo?..." El Demi Sayajin sonrió cuando la vio voltearse hacia él con esos ojos verdes tan brillantes, "En realidad, creo que son muy Cool!" Quizás exagero, pero lo hizo para animar a esta chica de pelo rosa.

Sus intentos dieron frutos cuando la chica exclamo en la alegría antes de saltar hacia él en un abrazo apretado, Gohan no esperaba esto y menos la fuerza detrás del abrazo… Ella realmente era fuerte!.

"Me alegra escuchar eso!, yo tenía miedo que me odiaras por ser un Vampiro… Quiere ser mi amigo?" Bueno, esta chica lo estaba haciendo preocuparse un poco, sus acciones eran tan espontaneas y directas, de hecho él…

"Espera, que?..." Pregunto desconcertado mientras miraba a la chica pegada a él mientras lo abrazaba.

Ella rápidamente lo soto mientras se alejaba con timidez, se maldijo por ser tan rápida al preguntarle esto, sin embargo, fue tanto su emoción que había tomado lo mejor de ella, esta quizás fue su única oportunidad de hacer un amigo aquí en la Academia y este chico era tan amable con ella y muy Cool!.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que es mi primer año y no conozco a nadie aquí…" Comenzó lentamente mientras lo miraba de reojo y con timidez, "Es por eso que cuando dijo que no odiaba a los Vampiros y pensaba que eran fresco… Pues pensé que le gustaría ser mi amigo?" Se sonrojo fuertemente cuando el pelinegro le sonrió.

"Ya veo…" Dijo lentamente el Demi Sayajin mientras la miraba jugar nuevamente con sus dedos en la timidez, "Y si… Me encantaría ser tu amigo, soy Son Gohan por cierto" Extendió su mano a ella, pero nuca fue estrechada.

"Estoy tan contenta!..." Nuevamente salto a él en un abrazo apretado, Gohan no sabía qué hacer con esta chica, ella realmente fue tan espontanea, sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a esa sonrisa tan alegre de la chica, "Pensé que no haría amigos aquí, pero me alegra haberlo conocido Gohan-Kun… Yo me llamo Akashiya Moka" Hablaba muy rápido por la emoción que sentía, que a Gohan se le dificulto entenderla.

"Un gusto Moka-San…" Le dijo al separarse de ella, sin embargo, Gohan sintió un pinchazo en su cerebro al escuchar su nombre, Moka?... Porque ese nombre se le hacía familia.

Él estaba punto de decir algo más pero fue interrumpido rápidamente cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, solo para revelar a un Tsukune agitado.

"Gohan-San!, que bueno que te encontré… Tenemos que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde al primer día de clases!" Dijo entre bocanadas de aire para recuperar su agitación, "He?, ella ya se despertó?" Pregunto cuando sus ojos cayeron en la chica de pelo rosa que lo miraba con desconcierto.

"Oh no!... Se me olvido eso por completo!..." Grito sobresaltado el pelinegro mientras se maldecía por olvidarse de ello, "Tenemos que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde!" Él no espero respuesta a salir corriendo por la puerta y perderse entre los pasillos, dejando a dos adolecentes totalmente confundidos por detrás de él… Si su madre supiera que su hijo llego tarde su primer día, ella de seguro lo mataría!.

Tsukune y Moka quedaron confundidos en la habitación mientras parpadeaban repetidamente, sin embargo, Tsukune rápidamente regreso en si cuando recordó que llegaría tarde él también.

"Espera Gohan-San!..." Grito al salir corriendo tras su amigo en retirada, sin embargo, se detuvo para mirar a la chica aun desconcertada en la habitación, "Aquí te dejo tu mochila y un gusto conocerte… Gohan-San, espera!" Sin espera respuesta, se perdió de vista por los pasillos justo después de haber dejado la mochila de la chica al lado de la puerta abierta.

"Humm… Arigato?" Agradeció un poco desconcertada Moka mientras permanecía allí en el mismo lugar en la camilla… Espera?!, las clases ya habían comenzado?!.

Tanto Gohan como Tsukune se dirigieron rápidamente en busca de su salón asignado, al parecer los dos habían conseguido el grado "1-B", esto solo gano una sonrisa de Gohan así como una de Tsukune, ellos fueron agradecidos que no tenían que separarse al estar en diferentes grupos.

Rápidamente encontraron el salón, solo pare ver que las clases ya se encontraban en curso y no pudieron evitar llegar tarde.

"Espero que el profesor no se enojo con nosotros" Comento Tsukune al mirar a su amigo asentir de acuerdo mientras abría la puerta lentamente y en el nerviosismo.

"Y es por eso… Mew?, quienes son ustedes?" La atención fue dirigida hacia la puerta y a los dos chicos jadeando en ella.

Gohan se sintió tan avergonzado al recibir toda esta atención y cuando miro de reojo a su amigo de pelo café, pudo notar que él también parecía igual de afectado, sin embargo, su vergüenza fue remplazada cuando miro a la maestra de pelo rubio con toques amarillos/anaranjados.

Ella llevaba una blusa anaranjada con una camisa blanca por encima desabotonada, su falda marrón oscura hasta el muslo mientras que poseía unas zapatillas rojas, ella también llevaba unas gafas de montura color rojo… Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, fue ese par de mechones en forma de orejas de gato que sobresalían de su cabeza?... Espera?, acaso se habían movido?!.

"Gomenesai! Soy Tsukune Aono y él es Son Gohan…" Dijo Tsukune mientras señalo así mismo antes de señalar al pelinegro desconcertado a su lado, "Nos vimos envueltos en un problema y terminamos llegando tarde" Se disculpa mientras hacia una reverencia, Gohan no tardo en salir de su conmoción he imito las acciones del peli café.

"Mew?... Oh… No se preocupen, es bueno que se puedan unir a nosotros…" Les dijo la maestra con una sonrisa feliz, "Porque no toman asiento por allí… Mew!" Les señalo en los asientos vacios a lado de la ventana.

Gohan y Tsukune soltaron un largo suspiro contenido antes de caminar hacia sus respectivos asientos, fue bueno que su maestra no parecía para nada estricta, de hecho ella parecía contenta de tener a otros dos estudiantes más, incluso si llegaron tarde… Esto no ayudo a Gohan sin embargo.

"Como iba diciendo… Mew!… Yo soy Shizuka Nekonome, su maestra de…" Ella rápidamente fue interrumpida nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, "Mew?" Miro a la chica de pelo rosa en la puerta mientras jadeaba.

"Gomenasai!... Yo no quería llegar tarde pero me vi envuelta en algunos problemas" Exclamo Moka al hacer una larga reverencia a la Señorita Nekonome quien la miro un tanto desconcertada, sin embargo, su sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro.

Gohan se sintió un poco culpable al ver la reverencia de Moka, después de todo fue principalmente su culpa que ella había llegado tarde.

"Que hermosa!" Gohan iba a hablar para ayudar a Moka, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por un chico en la habitación.

"Ella es tan Kawai!" Otro exclamo mientras miraba a Moka en sueño.

"Voy a encontrar una manera de entra en!... Ar… Quiero decir, llegar a ella" Dijo otro entre una tos incomoda.

Moka se siento repentinamente tan avergonzada al recibir toda esta atención sobre ella, normalmente no reibia atención asi en su atigua escuela de mojas… Ella solo pudo maldecirse por haber llegado tarde mientras miraba a los estudiantes en el aula, sin embargo….

"Gohan-Kun!" Chillo de emoción cuando sus ojos verde esmeralda, captaron al Demi Sayajin sentado en una de los asientos al lado de la ventana y observándola con compasión.

"Hola Moka-San!..." Comenzó el pelinegro al verla correr hacia él, sin embargo, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando la vio saltar medio camino hacia él, "Waa!" Gohan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica lo abordo al suelo.

Tsukune no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando pudo ver las bragas de Moka mientras abrazaba a Gohan en la felicidad, sin embargo, rápidamente regreso a la realidad cuando siento de alguna manera toda la hostilidad en el salón de clases, él miro nerviosamente como cada estudiante varón miraba con ojos asesinos a su amigo de pelo negro en el suelo.

Gohan también pudo sentir toda esa hostilidad dirigida hacia él, sin embargo, él no le prestó mucha importancia a esto ya que su vergüenza lo supero, fue absolutamente avergonzado cuando sintió a Moka encima de él, literalmente!... Ella tenía presionado todo su cuerpo en él y lo preocupo en gran medida.

"Hum?... Moka-San, no le importaría bajar de mi?" Le dijo con un rubor presente en su rostro mientras la miraba asentir su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Gomen Gohan-Kun, pero estoy tan feliz de que estemos en la misma clase!" Sonrió brillantemente al bajar de él y después ponerse de pie, ella sin embargo, nunca le prestó atención al odio que sentían los estudiantes por detrás de ella.

Gohan solo pudo asentir mientras se ponía de pie por sí solo, el Demi Sayajin fue realmente preocupado con respecto a la actitud de esta chica, sin embargo, esa mirada inocente de ella, lo hizo no estar enojado… Ella realmente era linda.

"Disculpen, pero puedo continuar la clase… Mew?" Pregunto tímidamente la maestra Nekonome, fue claro que ella se sintió incomoda por todo esto.

"Oh!… Gomenesai Nekonome-Sensei!" Se disculpo rápidamente el pelinegro al hacer una leve reverencia antes de sentarse nuevamente en su asiento.

Moka hizo lo mismo pero con una sonrisa presente en su rostro, sin embargo, ella tomo el asiento vacío a lado de Gohan, muy para la fura de los demás estudiantes, todos excepto Tsukune quien rápidamente se hundió en su asiento lejos de toda esta hostilidad.

"No hay problema… Mew… Pero como iba diciendo… Bienvenidos todos a la Academia Youkai!…" Comenzó la maestra con emoción mientras el Demi Sayajin saco su cuaderno para hacer apuntes de lo que su maestra diría, "Como todos saben… Esta es una escuela para Monstruos, el objetico principal de esta Academia es poder coexistir con los seres Humano y…" Continuo mientras señalaba las palabras escritas en el pizarrón.

" _Ok, escuela para Monstruos y Coexistir con los seres Humanos… Espera que?!_ " Gohan rápidamente dejo de escribir cuando las palabras de la señorita Nekonome habían sido procesadas en su cabeza.

"Con el fin de conseguir ese objetivo, se impusieron tres reglas importantes… Uno; Los estudiantes tienen prohibidos revelar lo que son el uno al otro… Dos; Cada estudiante debe permanecer en su forma Humana sin excepción… Y la tercera y la más importante; Está estrictamente prohibido pelear en el campus sin ninguna supervisión de un adulto" Les dijo al señalar cada regla escrita en el pizarrón detrás de ella.

Ahora todo tenía sentido!, Gohan sabía que esos niveles de potencia excepcionalmente altos de todos los estudiantes en esta academia, no podría ser algo normal, debería haber una razón y ahora lo sabia!… Sin embargo, él se sintió un poco estúpido por haber sido tan ingenuo!.

Gohan miro rápidamente a Tsukune, había algo en él sin embargo, fue claro que Tsukune no era un Monstruo, Gohan no distinguía entre los seres Humanos y los Monstruos, pero el Ki de Tsukune fue muy bajo para ser uno de ellos… Prueba de ello fue esa mirada de horror que vio en el rostro del chico.

" _M-monstruos?!..._ " Exclamo asustado Tsukune en sus pensamientos mientras se congelo en shock, " _Debe de ser una broma de mal gusto… V-verdad?_ " Trago saliva nerviosamente cuando salió de su trance y capto los orbes Ónix vigilantes del Demi Sayajin enfrente de él.

"Que reglas tan aburridas!..." Hablo un chico sentado perezosamente al lado de Tsukune, "Que pasa si encontramos un Humano aquí?... Podemos asesinarlo como la escoria que es?" Sonrió sádicamente el estudiante de pelo castaño y largo.

"Mew?..." Nekonome busco en su portapapeles, "Ho, debe de ser Saizou Komiya… Bueno, para responder a su pregunta…" Continuo al levantar la vista mientras miraba al estudiante perezoso, "Ningún Humano debería se capas de estar aquí… Esta Academia está protegida por una barrera especial que le impide el paso a los seres Humanos… Sin embargo, si un Humano llegara a cruzar esta barrera, llegaría a morir inmediatamente!" Exclamo aparentemente feliz por lo que dijo de alguna manera.

Los ojos de Gohan y Tsukune se ensancharon en el terror por esto, Tsukune siendo el que más sentía temor, Gohan sentía temor por su amigo, pero también se sintió enojado que hablaran tan despreocupados sobre acabar con la vida de alguien, él no podía soportar a las personas que no tenían ningún respeto por la vida de los demás, sean Humanos o no!.

"Hablando de Humanos…" Las alarmas se activaron en Tsukune y Gohan cuando Saizou hablo, "Percibo el olor de uno en esta sala..." Su nariz olfateo su entorno mientras se giraba hacia Tsukune quien no pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza, "Este tonto tiene un olor horrible y creo…" No pudo terminar cuando un puño se estrello en su mandíbula, haciéndole caer fuera de su asiento y quedar aturdido por unos momentos.

Tsukune parpadeo desconcertado al mirar a Saizou en el suelo mientras se agarraba su mandíbula en el dolor, Tsukune rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el responsable que hizo esto, solo para que sus ojos fueran de par en par al ver a un Gohan de pie y mirando furiosamente el caído Monstruo.

"Gohan-San…" Murmuro sorprendido, desconcertado y algo de miedo mientras miraba a su amigo aparentemente enojado.

La sala era un completo silencio, con Moka tapándose la boca en la preocupación por lo que había sucedido, la señorita Nekonome quería detener la pelea inevitable pero no se atrevió a ir allí y los demás estudiantes en el salón, solo pudieron quedar estupefactos por lo que había ocurrido.

Gohan por el contrario, se sintió enojado, enojado porque este tipo no tenía ningún respeto por los demás, al igual que Cell… Sin embargo, no lo golpeo por eso, Gohan se dio cuenta que Saizou estuvo a punto de revelar que Tsukune era un Humano y si esas palabras salían de su boca… De seguro, Tsukune moriría!.

No!, él no permitiría que su amigo muera… No en su reloj!.

"Humm?..." Comenzó la maestra con duda mientras miraba al pelinegro enojado de pie, "Gohan… Salir de la habitación, por favor?... Mew?" Se armo de valor mientras lo miraba asentir silenciosamente.

"Gomen…" Se disculpo con una rápida reverencia antes de salir por la puerta del aula no sin antes lanzarle una mirada mortal a Saizou y una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Tsukune quien abrió sus ojos de ancho al darse cuenta de algo.

" _Él sabe que soy Humano!..._ " No pudo evitar temblar el peli café por esto, sin embargo, rápidamente se calmo al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro, fue claro que su amigo entendía su situación.

"Mew?... Saizuo me podría acompañar a la enfermería?" Tsukune salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Saizuo levantarse del suelo mientras sostenía su mandíbula claramente dislocada.

Él parecía furioso!, pero Tsukune se dio cuenta que toda la atención ya no estaba más en él… Tsukune se hizo una nota mental para agradecer a Gohan la siguiente vez que lo viera.

Saizuo y la Señorita Nekonome, salieron por la puerta dejando a un grupo de estudiantes perplejos en el salón, Tsukune sin embargo, pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de la chica de pelo rosa, ella claramente estaba preocupada por Gohan y lo que le pasaría.

Tsukune también se preguntaba eso, sin embargo, él tenía su propio problema al cual enfrentarse… Que es lo que aria ahora?!.

 **-o-**

 **Capitulo 2… Hecho!.**

 **Hola!, Espero que les haya gustado esta capitulo y créanme, se viene lo bueno… Hohoho!.**

 **Como algunos de ustedes se pudieron haber dado cuenta… Estoy utilizando palabras Japonesas en mi Historia… No se preocupen, no cambiare todas solo las más comunes ya que creo que le da un toque especial al momento de leer. [Según yo por supuesto.]**

 **Quizás se pregunten él porque Gohan ni Moka, parecen recordarse el uno al otro al haber escuchado sus nombres… Bueno, lo primero que diré es que he pensado y decide utilizar tanto el Anime como el Manga de Rosario + Vampiro… Lo segundo es que tanto Gohan como Moka, tuvieron una experiencia un tanto perturbadora en su pasado justo después de su despedida.**

 **Esto los llevo a olvidarse mutuamente mientras pasaban los años y como ende, dio como resultado esto… No se preocupen, ellos comenzaran a recordar lentamente… O no tan lento?. [XP]**

 **En fin… Aquí les dejo las palabras Japonesas y su respectiva traducción por si no entendieron alguna de ellas:**

 **Arigato-Gracias**

 **Hai-Si**

 **Gomen- Lo siento**

 **Gomenasai- Lo siento mucho**

 **Bueno, espero que les sea de ayuda.**

 **Sección dudas:**

 **Gabrielgamer27: Si lo sé, sin embargo, tenía mucha ilusión por hacer mi propio Crossover… Enserio?, realmente te agradezco que pienses eso de mi Historia y con la esperanza de que este Capitulo no lo haya decepcionado... Sobre lo que me pide, solo puedo decir que lo pensare ya que me he complicado la vida con subir tantas Historias diferentes. [XP]**

 **Gokusayayin9: Enserio?... Wow! Gracias amigo, y claro que me puede decir lo que usted sabe sobre el anime que de seguro me ayudara muchísimo… Espero que este Capitulo no lo haya decepcionado.**

 **Gersus: Bueno, yo comencé de esta manera ya que un día desperté y pensé "Que pasaría si Gohan y Moka se conocieran desde pequeños?" Después de eso, fue un Boom! En mi cabeza con ideas de cómo hacerlo posible y pues aquí tienes esta Historia!... Jajaja, buena observación con respecto a sus colores de cabello, sin embargo, creo que esta capitulo de dio una idea de que al parecer no se recuerdan muy bien y creo que ya sabe él porque… Sobre Buu, pues eso lo dirá el tiempo y con respecto a Tsukune y Videl, pues no Tsukune tiene un papel importante en la Historia, quizás no tanto como Gohan, con respecto a Videl, no sabría decirle pero por el momento, no creo que aparezca, sin embargo… Si!, Moka si sentirá celos [XD]… En fin, espero que este Cap no lo/a decepcione**

 **Guest1: Me alegra que te haya gustado la Historia y espero que este no de decepcione.**

 **Alucard77: Gracias!, realmente aprecio que piense eso y espero que esta no lo haya decepcionado.**

 **Broly999: Me alegro que te haya gustado el inicio y con la esperanza de que este no sea la excepción!, con respecto a lo que me pides… Yo realmente no quiero meterme en eso de quien es más fuerte que quien, espero que me entienda… Sobre Buu o Broly, hay mucha posibilidad y si, habrá no solo un enemigo realmente peligroso, sino que varios!... Sobre lo último, pues tengo que actualizar otras antes de subir el siguiente capítulo de Un Nuevo Comienzo, pero daré mi mejor para apresurarme.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: Muchas gracias!, espero que este capítulo no lo haya decepcionado. [:)]**

 **James Anderson: Lose!... Pero daré mi mejor para hacer que tenga sentido… En fin, espero qu este capítulo haya cumplido sus expectativas. [:)]**

 **GokuSuper117: Cierto!, ella se debe de juntar más con Erza [XD]… En fin, me alegra saber que piense eso y tengo la esperanza de que este no sea la excepción… Sí, yo pienso lo mismo con respecto a eso, me gusta ver cuando los mundos en Crossover se combinan, es algo muy interesante de leer… Gracias por tu apoyo amigo!, siempre se agradece.**

 **Blitzkrieg: Gracias y tomare en cuenta ello, pero no me apetece centrarme en los poderes… Perdón si sueno algo rudo.**

 **ROAD WARRIOR: Gracias y tomare en cuenta ello, pero no me apetece centrarme en los poderes… Perdón se sueno algo rudo.**

 **SAGAT: Gracias y tomare en cuenta ello, pero no me apetece centrarme en los poderes… Perdón se sueno algo rudo.**

 **ORPHEN: Gracias y tomare en cuenta ello, pero no me apetece centrarme en los poderes… Perdón si sueno algo rudo.**

 **Juannext: Enserio?, Gracias!, espero que este no te haya decepcionado y ten por seguro que actualizare mis otras Historias.**

 **JACK TENREC: Gracias y tomare en cuenta ello, pero no me apetece centrarme en los poderes… Perdón si sueno algo rudo.**

 **RAIZEN: Gracias y tomare en cuenta ello, pero no me apetece centrarme en los poderes… Perdón si sueno algo rudo.**

 **DARK ANGEL: Gracias y tomare en cuenta ello, pero no me apetece centrarme en los poderes… Perdón si sueno algo rudo.**

 **SAITAMA: Gracias y tomare en cuenta ello, pero no me apetece centrarme en los poderes… Perdón si sueno algo rudo.**

 **DARK-ZERO-0000: No se preocupe amigo, Usted solo concéntrese en escribir la Historia… Espera?, Pero si soy yo!... Daa!.**

 **Lozato: Muchas gracias! Y aprecio que me entienda, sobre lo que dice… No se preocupe no pienso rebajárselo demasiado, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga algún problema en la Academia, quizás no en peleas… Espero que este capítulo no lo haya decepcionado.**

 **KRT215: Me da gusto que piense eso y espero que este no sea la excepción. [:)]**

 **Neopercival: Jajaja!... Cierto, pero espero no llegar a viejo escribiendo esto [XD]… Espero que este capítulo no lo haya decepcionado.**

 **Aspros D'Lars: Enserio?... Muchas gracias!, realmente aprecio que piense eso de mi escritura, yo trato de dar lo mejor de mi… Sobre la Historia, pues yo pensé que sería muy interesante hacer que Gohan y Moka se conocieran desde esa edad y incluí a los padre de Moka en el proceso, sin embargo, tengo que admitir, que ellos podrían aparecer en el futuro, no al corto plazo pero si en un futuro… Sobre lo otro, tienes razón, es una pena que aun no estén terminadas, sin embargo, son realmente buenas, con respecto a lo de actualizar, pues tratare de actualizar rápido sin embargo, no puedo primer nada.**

 **DemonSlayerSayan: Bueno… Creo que se equivoco de Historia… Jajaja, ya enserio, no se preocupe, ya me comento que se había equivocado.**

 **Sección dudas… Terminada.**

 **En fin, espero que el capitulo les haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Sin más que decir… No olviden dejar sus Reviw y… Bye!**


End file.
